


Hot Pinks and Cool Blues

by Majestickfire9



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Barracuda doesn't have a smut roll so this is a friend thing and is why his name is tagged, Blixer being "Fresh" Since that's another name for him, Comfort, Cyan gets the same treatment as Barracuda in terms of story, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestickfire9/pseuds/Majestickfire9
Summary: A little more lonely than he realized, and in need of more friends than he realized, and coming to the realization that he makes a lot of realizations. Blixer realized he has issues... Cube and everyone else gets dragged into his problems, to a degree at least. But also they become a solution for them, some more than others.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. A Refreshing Walk

**Author's Note:**

> JSAB, Aka, Just Shapes and Beats.
> 
> This is a fic between Blixer (The main boss) and Cube (Your best friend in the game)
> 
> This was a cross-post from my Fanfiction account to this one here. Both go by Majestickfre9 so feel free to look me up, I still upload there. ^^   
> (This will get more chapters eventually so don't worry.)  
> \------

Blixer was... a little bored in all honesty. Not quite not-friends with the locals but still hard to interact with a lot of them... especially the flowers, and Lycan.

Cyan still didn't quite trust him but he still came to some of his DJ-ing gigs which was okay with him, that square was still a little intimidating despite his extremely small size. Barracuda was actually a friend, he preferred staying corrupted just like he himself did, which actually was pretty nice. He knows Lycan eventually went back to being corrupt but he didn't spread it or anything, none of them did, at least anymore.

The Helicopter... Heli, definitely didn't like him, if only cause he accidentally flooded where he slept when the factory was built. Boat he knows he's in a love-hate friendship with, given the fact it made the ocean a lot more fun to travel around in for the ship, in Paradise, but at the same time it wasn't meant to be given it was... well... Paradise.

Cube... It was weird. By technicality is was his fault he got corrupted, even if it was also just the factory doing as it was told to do. He was also the one that scared him and Cyan away after he transformed and also tried to attack them in the process.

To be fair he was kind of crazy, no thanks to the pink corruption back then. Now it's all balanced and he remains corrupted, he guesses that's why after he got his circles kicked people were more forgiving, though still reluctant, expect for a few. Cube was weirdly forgiving in a way.

Some either forgave him fully or just flat didn't like him. It feels almost like when he was alone in that cave. Outcast from the others of his kind, just due to him being an off-color and with a bit extra, so unlike the other flowers like Lycan, he took that power so he would be on top, and now not only was he not on top anymore, but he also wasn't exactly completely outcast. More of a slight outlier to everyone, then again that's why he got along with Barracuda, similar in that aspect at least...

He sighed, the odd horn-ears he had moving down a bit. He hated being bored, made him think too much, made him start zoning out even if he does find a distraction, then again that means it's not a good enough one. He should go.

With that thought he does, getting up and out of his home, ironic that he refurbished that old cave into his home is a brief passing thought. He shrugs off the slight discomfort that brings and starts walking, going from island to island and simply watching the goings-ons of everyone else. Seeing some shy away when they notice him and he can't quite stop the glare they get from him in return, huffing at some reactions and rolling his eye, or simply waving at some that are polite enough to at least give him that courtesy.

Walking along he heard some very familiar music, more than a little curious and also a little worried he started slowly going towards the source. Looking around, finding no one else around, making him take a moment to find out just how far he'd gone out and finding himself somewhat close-ish to Cube's place. This only spiked his curiosity more, wondering who was listening to The New Fresh.

Eventually he came to a clearing, and who sat there honestly surprised him. Cube. With a pair of headphones one, listening to one of his tracks. He saw that his eyes were closed, and that he was honestly bobbing his head to the beat that he was very obviously enjoying. He... really really wasn't expecting this. It genuinely floored him, and he did actually find himself sitting down to watch Cube in a mixture of oddly heartfelt awe, wonder, and pretty deep confusion. He felt his eyebrow furrowing and felt himself moving, the actions at the moment feeling so detached in the moment due to his utter astonishment at what he was witnessing and hearing. He felt himself sitting again, only with his arms laid out almost like circle around Cube, simply watching him jam out, and he found himself just the slightest bit flustered when he heard the song change to that of another one of his own, New Game. Out of order but... the fact Cube was enjoying his beats honestly still surprised him, seeing Cube's eyes open and hearing him squeak however definitely brought him out of his revere and he went wide-eyed at being discovered, he was enjoying this a bit too much.

He grinned, trying desperately not to show just how flustered he was, seeing Cube go from spooked to just flustered though made him chuckle outwardly.

"Sorry Cube, just heard my music."

"Hm? O-Oh! I still have that playing! It doesn't bother you does it?" Cube was turning it down to hear him better, and also cause he was more than embarrassed at being caught.

"It's fine, it's fine. It's just... I didn't expect anyone to like those old beats, especially after..." Blixer let the sentence hang, leaving what he was referring to unsaid.

Blixer watched Cube nod, seeing the tiny comforting smile on his face, or at least, that's what Blixer perceived it as. He bought his hand over and pet Cube, noticing for not just the first time how much bigger he was than most others, Lycan barely coming to half his size, and Barracuda being only marginally smaller than Blixer himself. He somewhat liked the slight feeling of power his size gave him, even though it didn't do the best for his overall approach, he was big and intimidating and he knew it. Having someone small and so shy like Cube in his hand was a little comfortable though... He didn't realize how long he's been petting Cube, stuck in his own thoughts with a smile that he only just noticed Cube doing his best to genuinely emulate. He flushed a little, eye looking away for a moment, but not fast enough for him to not notice that his action made Cube worried... the second glance to make sure didn't help besides conforming that Cube definitely looked worried now.

"Are you sure it's alright, you look..."

"Look? Do I have something stuck somewhere?" Blixer was honestly wondering now, he looked himself over quickly, even going so far to lift up Cube and look under his own hand to see if there was anything there.

"Ah! I! I mean! I meant... I meant you looked uuhhmn... looked like you weren't okay??? I mean, uhm... uh... I mean sad a little, I think? You were kinda flushed though, so, are you catching a cold?" Cube had shouted a little in surprise, not expecting to be picked up even if he was already in Blixer's hand earlier due to the petting.

Blixer flushed again, ignoring it vehemently and giving only the tiniest glare, which thankfully was only met with Cube's slight nervousness and a small smile. Even then though his gazed softened and he scoffed a little at the display, feeling flustered and a little guilty of all things. He decided to hold Cube closer and keep petting him.

"I-I'm fine Cube. Really. Just... distracted today. Bored I guess." He was only partially honest, but partial honesty was better than none in his mind, and so he took his comforts where he could.

"O-Oh. Okay... sorry for shouting earlier, I was just surprised... If you're bored you can hang out at my place."

Blixer blinked. Mauling it over for a moment before he sighed and a flat look was sent in the direction of Cube's house.

"I would... But Cyan still just tolerates me, I'm not really his friend and vice versa... (I don't even know why you consider me one...)"

Blixer had mumbled that last part but given the fact Cube was so close he still heard it and a small bit of shock came onto his face.

"We-Well, maybe it's cause you were driven crazy by the corruption and even then you technically had every right to attack things like you did. I mean... when I first saw you, I just... I didn't know what to do, be by Cyan or go over to you, and Cyan had gotten the treeangle seedling so fast I could hardly blink and suddenly I saw you with it embedded in your head. I heard your music so loudly, what played in your soul and mind so loudly in that moment, the chaos... it wasn't right but it's only cause of what happened to you before you became... you. I don't blame you is what I'm getting at, and I know you're a good shape... even if others don't see it that way." He was impassioned by his own rant, very willing to make his feelings known to Blixer, who he considered a friend, and a shape worth forgiving despite how out of hand things got.

Blixer was stunned. Things laid out so flatly, his own thoughts apparently somewhat parallel to Cube's own. And so utterly flabbergasted that Cube was so forgiving and understanding, more so than other shapes. Barracuda liked the power his corruption gave him after the crazy wore off, he knew he could get purified on top of that, but he didn't want to. Lycan liked his size and the fact he was already leader of the flowers only made him seem like it even more so when he recorrupted himself. Himself... He couldn't get uncorrupted. He, by all technicality, killed himself, twice, it was permanently part of himself, keeping him alive and keeping him from ever being pure again, not that he'd want to given he was a deformed flower in a cave as opposed to the powerful corrupted being he was now.

He looked at Cube, saw the sincerity on his face and the slight beading of tears he thought Cube didn't realize he had, and he decided to give him a small smile and wipe those away, watching surprise flash on his face for a moment before the smile came back in full force. He felt something in him squeeze at that and he brushed it off for a moment to simply give Cube a proper hug.

"Th-Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome, Blixer."


	2. Sleep is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too cuddly, and too sleepy to really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, that less than 3 is all you need! <3
> 
> Also enjoy chapter 2! Comment if you feel like, I'd really enjoy the feedback. ^^

Cube almost wanted to speak up, but quite frankly he was enjoying this a bit much. A relaxed smile on his face and the soft barely present music playing from the headphones he still wore, Blixer... Blixer practically cuddling him... Now that he thought about it he seemed a bit touchy-feely, not that he was going to complain about a positive change in Blixer's somewhat brash attitude. If anything he sighed and hugged a bit tighter for a moment, resting against him knowing full well that his weight against Blixer would be practically nothing to his large frame.

Blixer was honestly, flustered, not used to this despite him initiating it, but he found himself more than reluctant to let go, coupled with the fact that he was indeed not letting go at all that proved the point further. He felt the squeeze, barely heard the music, and he felt the small weight against him. He smiled a bit, glancing around, making sure no one was around, before he very gently squeezed Cube against himself. He didn't realize he needed this until now, and he was glad for the company, especially with someone as quiet as Cube.

He was glad Cyan wasn't around at the moment, glad that Lycan didn't really hang around here, glad that really no flower had shown up, none of Cyan's friends, no Heli, no way is Boat showing up this far up on land. He sighed, petting Cube subconsciously and letting his eye close, ears/horns relaxing into a more neutral placement. At first he didn't hear Cube, until he was suddenly patted a bit next to his mouth. Eye shooting open to look at Cube in shock and flusteredness for a moment before realizing it was just Cube's hand, he sighed.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, what's up Cube?" He grinned a little shakily, only shaky cause he was a little miffed at his rest being disturbed, the corner of it twitching a moment.

"I was asking if you wanted to come inside now. Cyan goes to his friends home around this time, and it's getting late, you're far from home so you can rest with me." He was a little nervous, seeing what he knew to be a tale-tale twitch of annoyance from Blixer.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He was a little bit struck for a moment, blush dying away a bit at he realized just how attentive Cube could be to details sometimes. Apparently he knew him and Cyan didn't get along.

He got up, two more arms sprouting from him to carry him to Cube's house, while his other hands carried Cube with him, not noticing Cubes flusteredness at this action, only focused on dodging trees and carrying Cube home.

Cube, was not at all thinking he was just going to be scooped up and carted away, going a bit pink and old corruption flaring for just barely a moment due to both the surprise and just how flustered he was at the action, a tiny strangled-sounding squeak leaving him. He held on tightly to the hands carrying him, feeling one of the round fingers from Blixer smooth down his form and making him slowly but steadily relax, all but asleep by the time he saw his house. He stretched, a chirp of a yawn leaving him as he hopped down and pushed his door open, inviting Blixer inside by leaving it open, and so very thankful that houses were made to accommodate shapes Blixer's size since Barracuda exist and some rather large flowers exist, otherwise finding or building housing would be ridiculous. That and he kinda liked feeling small-ish, especially in his house, made him feel like he could fit anywhere, no matter what crevice he would get into to, it'd be a comfortable one, and one where he could be by himself. Though he is happy with some company.

Blixer almost flinched seeing Cube suddenly jump from his hands, worried for only a split second before remembering that most everyone here can take a fall like no tomorrow, save for Boat, Boat wasn't meant for falling on anything unless it was water and from a safe height at that. He shook his thoughts from thinking about the pirate ship, and went inside, closing the door behind him and looking around, finding it sparsely decorated, a large empty couch, a large sound system, and a medium-sized chest shoved in a corner. He saw plants on the window sill, the occasional picture or three on the very rare shelf on the walls, spotting a clock and realizing just how late it was. He shrugged his shoulders at it, and without thinking, he scooped up Cube again, deposited himself on the couch, and held Cube close like he was cuddling a particularly warm plush. Which given the fabric he now felt on Cube, he technically was now in his eyes, or rather; eye at the moment.

He huffed lightly, legs crossing and him curling up on the couch, nuzzling Cube and letting his eye close as he tried not to reminisce too much on today and go to sleep.

Cube felt... flustered. Bothered, hot, a little hysteric, whichever one of those words someone would choose, all because Blixer seemed rather insistent on cuddling him today. He was happy he was apparently helpful to Blixer today, but so so flustered on just how physical Blixer reacted to his kindness, and even more so since he barely even had time to get his nightcap on before he got scooped up. He felt the squeeze, heard the rhythm of his heart, and the tiny miniscule purr coming from Blixer. He smiled, it reminded him of a cat, he found it... cute. He wasn't expecting that word to relate to Blixer but here it was, relating to him.

He was nervous though, silently hoping Blixer wouldn't roll on him in his sleep, but not nervous enough to not fall asleep in Blixer's hold, he vaguely remembers still having his headphones on him under his hat, and shrugged to himself, that was his future-self's problem. He eventually relaxed, and slept, cuddling right up against Blixer in his sleep. He'll contemplate this stuff in the morning over pancakes.


	3. Of Pankcakes and Flusterdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelming emotions due to pancake-related overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 already here and the story itself has been uploaded for maybe a day, I'm having way too much fun with this fic, and I hope everyone who reads this does to! ^^
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback in the comments or in the form of kudos. I'm used to those a lot on Fanfiction so the weird reverse of the situation on this site is a little odd to me, but I'm enjoying uploading this regardless.

Blixer slowly woke up, a large pleased grin immediately settling on his face, and both eyes opening, he figured he'd change forms in his sleep, he has a habit of that, especially with his old music playing yesterday. He was still in a bit of a daze, thoughts foggy, the only thing not foggy being the smell of pancakes... He wasn't making pancakes, was he? He looked around. Nope, not in the kitchen, or his own house, or in a bed. Why didn't he find the bed? He shrugged it off, rolling off of the couch and stretching, grin straining wide for a moment before he calmed down. It felt way too good to stretch after sleeping on a couch presumably all night.

He glanced out of a window behind the couch, it was still a little dark... he figured the sun was being lazy and assumed it was early enough, this form almost always grinned, sometimes it infuriated him but today it actually put him in a good mood. The smell of pancakes certainly helped to.

He slowly walked around, exploring the house a bit, and avoiding the kitchen for the time being, he didn't want to come with the confrontation of the fact he was more than cuddly yesterday. Even just the memory was enough to set off a heavy-set blush and a grumpy twitch in his brows, grin straining a moment before he relaxed it again. He huffed slightly, still flustered and trying to physically exhale it away wasn't really working despite his best efforts.

He looked around where he was going, finding it odd that Cube didn't have more decorations but not really complaining, he was headed for a door and decided to be nosy and peek. He saw Cubes bedroom and... why the hell did Cube have such a big bed? Did he just, like feeling small, was that a thing with Cube? He looked around a bit more, finding it a lot more decorated than the rest of the house, a few posters for a couple of his gigs, a picture of him in headphones at his DJ booth, a lot of various landscape pictures, a few of Cyan, and a few selfies of Cube. Blixer was a little flustered at the posters of himself and the picture, but seeing Cube's selfies was a bit distracting. He didn't take Cube for the type to be photographing himself, he had to admit though that he at least had tasteful ones and none of the overly-filtered garbage. The only thing that needs filters and remixes is jamming music, and only if it makes it just as good if not better than the original. He turned around and left the room, closing the door behind himself and making his way back to the living room, and then to the kitchen.

"What the hell's with all the pancakes?" Blixer was shocked at the amount of pancakes on a plate to the side, and the fact Cube was still making one.

"You know I don't eat that much right, I only eat, like, five or six max." He hoped Cube didn't assume he ate this much.

"O-Oh! I'll make extra then, you eat only a little more than I thought." Cube smiled, thinking now that it was clear it was okay. It was indeed not okay.

"How do you fit that many pancakes in your body!? You're so much smaller than me, how do you eat this much?!" He was absolutely floored, just looking between Cube and the large stack on the counter.

"I dunno, I just do... I like pancakes a lot." He blushed darkly, not at all expecting the turn in conversation, he kept flipping pancakes, not willing to look at Blixer, especially because he was blushing up a storm.

He honestly couldn't believe him. This tiny cube, well... Okay he wasn't that small, but compared to himself he was tiny, and he ate several times more than him, which was crazy. This was insane, he was probably just showing off, yeah, he's gonna go with that.

"You know what, I'll be in the living room or whatever, just poke me when breakfast is ready. I'm gonna go process the fact you eat so much while using your sound system."

And with that, Blixer left, listening to Cube's muffled flustered screaming with no small amount of joy. He sat in front of the sound system, and took his own headphones out, he kept those on him at all times, where he had them no one will ever know. He put them on, plugged them in, and pressed play, wondering what Cube was listening to on here last. Both surprised and unsurprised that it was Cubes own song, Close to Me. He bobbed his head, not having actually had a sit-down to listen to it properly.

A slow build up, the synth coming in waves, the beat that seemed to feel like it was spiraling up and down. Then suddenly the beat drop and the lyrics started, Blixer was pleasantly surprised, and the lyrics seemed pretty fitting to Cube in his opinion. Given Cubes whole, gear thing, the beats in-between the lyrics and synth notes seemed extremely fitting. He could see how all of this in tandem with the lyrics would've helped him fight off the corruption that was unwittingly put on him... Oh, the chorus, hm, mostly synth but also the lyrics seemed like they were stuck, soft techno beats sounding almost like words, "Have them make up? and/or Have them break up?" That's what he heard at least.

He liked this beat, he took a few minutes to rewind it and replay it, letting it grow on him. He bobbed his head to it, definitely seeing how one could dance or fight to this, kinda made him want to actually jam out a bit but a tap on the back made him turn around, seeing pancakes, eggs, and bacon on a plate for him. He put down his headphones and took the plate, smiling.

"Thanks Cube, so what are you gonna do about that stack of cakes there?" Blixer gestured to the plate on the coffee table, piled high with pancakes.

"Planning on having guest aside from me?"

"No, just my breakfast. Don't worry." Cube gave him a happy smile before going to his stack. He absolutely devoured the pancakes, quick and oddly clean aside from a bit of syrup on his mouth, which he wiped away.

Blixer could've sworn if he blinked he would've missed what he just witnessed. He sat there absolutely shocked and blinked owlishly at his friend, silently wonder just how in the hell did he do that, and took small bites of his own food. Eyebrows furrowed and more than a little confused, then something else bit at his mind that his brain-to-mouth filter failed to catch.

"So how in the !#$? did you take all of that without drinking anything to wash it down in-between bites?"

Cube looked partly shocked, and most definitely flustered.

"J-Just used to it I guess?" He chuckled nervously, wringing his hands together a moment before he got up from where he sat to eat.

"I'm actually gonna go get us both some orange juice and wash my hands. I'll be back in a bit." Cube quickly hurried off, flustered and actually a bit thirsty now that he noticed it.

Blixer noticed the rather obvious out, but he was glad he was actually going to get a drink with his food and kept eating, shrugging off the behavior but still somewhat stuck on how that all fit... He'd pick him up when he came back and if he wasn't carrying any liquids.

Cube did eventually come back, less flustered and carrying two cups of orange juice, putting the bigger cup in Blixer's direction on the coffee table and sipping his own before putting it down. Squeaking in surprise when he was lifted by Blixer the minute he did so.

"B-Blix! Why?" Cube was flustered again, and huffed a tiny bit at Blixer, pouting at the pink shape.

"Your weight didn't even change! I watched you eat those pancakes! There were so many, how do you not get at least weighed down, that stack was literally three times your size!" He gently squeezed Cube, not paying attention to the flustered squeak that brought out of Cube, looking him over, carefully turning him around, touching everywhere he could without even thinking just to try and feel where those pancakes disappeared to, he was definitely disappointed that he couldn't find out. His brows furrowed and the slight perma-grin strained a bit, huffing lightly at Cube.

"Seriously where all do you pack tha- Ow!" Blixer almost dropped Cube when he was hit with a pink lazer from the normally pacifistic shape. He now actually looked at Cube's face. "You know that-... th-that... oh..." He felt his face heating up rapidly as he realized just exactly what he had been doing, and seeing Cube's flusteredness only amplified that fact. He looked away, now way too flustered to look him in the eyes, and he gently pet him with a finger before putting g him down and shifting a bit to completely look away, swiftly burying his had in his arms to hide away the flustered mess he was now.

"S-Sorry Cube, didn't... ah... wasn't thinking I guess, hehe."

"Y-Yeah, sorry about hitting you suddenly, I just... It was getting a bit overwhelming and you were kinda zoned out again." Cube felt extremely warm, flustered, definitely aroused but he's not gonna tell him that. At all. Not crossing that road unless they both want to and hoo boy now his thoughts are going there and he started hyperventilating a bit, hands waving a bit and bouncing where he was set down. He tried to not get overwhelmed again and he found himself squeaking when he suddenly felt a hand on his form, he almost lashed out again, corruption briefly flashing but it was fine quickly and he felt he was being gently squished/hugged by Blixer, shocked and flustered but definitely thankful. He was going to voice that.

"Th-Thank you Blix."

"Shut up, don't mention it, it's my fault anyways." He huffed, carefully petting Cube, keeping on top of his head this time and gently squeezed him against his body, feeling bad about nearly giving Cube what looked like an anxiety attack. His ears went down, eyes looking down and away from Cube, and waited, for what he didn't really know, maybe just some confirmation that he fucked up. He didn't get it.

"My head kinda went crazy for a bit, sorry. But... Thank you for helping me, it means a lot." He had that one tear and and comforting smile on his face.

Blixer looked at him, seeing that look made him flustered and something give another squeeze, he rolled his eyes and gave Cube a proper hug.

"Why the hell do you of all shapes have to be so forgiving? It's weird."

"I just don't see a point in being mad most times, and everything's pretty circumstantial so getting mad about what happened would do more harm than good. You were curious, and I was just a little overwhelmed and my mind went everywhere, I wasn't prepared and you didn't know any better, it's not like you were gearing up to eat me or anything like when you launched Cyan away back then."

Blixer's filter stopped working again. "Cyan tasted gross by the way."

Cube was surprised for a moment before the absurdity of what was said hit him and he started laughing. The stress of the situation bleeding away as the slightly light and melodic sound rang through the air.

Blixer found himself chuckling a bit, the slightly rough low tone mixing oddly well with Cube's laughter, almost like the underlying bass to a lighter song that pulls it all together. It felt as satisfying as it sounded and Blixer smiled wide, finding himself nuzzling against Cube as he chuckled. He was happy his mental filter had stopped working in that earlier moment.

"Y-Yeah, so maybe eating me isn't on your list of things you want to try" Cube managed to get that out between laughs, his own statement only making him laugh more.

"P-Probably nah-not. Goodness. Haahahahh, then again, all I'll taste is probably pancakes given just many of those you eat. I wouldn't complain then!" He went from chuckling to actual laughter, holding Cube a bit closer as he found himself tearing up in his fit.

Cube was a little flustered at that jab but if anything now they were both losing it in his living room. Both eventually coming to and looking right at each other as they calmed down. He saw Blixer's fingers move and he felt them brush away the tears he had, he practically beamed at Blixer, and when he was done he leaned in and wiped away Boxer's tears, laughing a little at the shocked look on his face.

Blixer didn't even know he had teared up that much, but was thankful and flustered it was being wiped away by Cube. Without thinking about it his face shifted, eyes closing, and he gave a small peck to one of the hands on his face. Eyes shooting open after and going bright pink in his newly flustered state. He looked at Cube only to see the same reaction from him.

It was a tense few seconds of awkward silence before Cube decided to chuckle a little and hug him. "Thanks. That... That was nice." He smiled at Blixer, trying to get the blush on his face to die down.

"Uh... Y-Yeah, totally intentional, not at all an accident, totally a nice thing I did and not at all flustering. Ahem... Anyways. Want to... Listen to some music together today?"

Cube laughed a little, but shook for 'no'. "I have errands and stuff today, but uh, we can hang out later tonight, if you're still around."

Blixer was a little crestfallen at that but understanding, even though he felt a little bad for that for whatever reason. "Y-Yeah, I'll be around, I might just hang out with Barracuda though until I come back."

"Oh! Okay, that's good, don't want you by yourself too much, and it's good to hang out with your friends." Cube was genuinely happy for Blixer, and glad that Blixer wasn't just gonna house-sit, he needs to hang out with his friends and such, and he technically spent nearly all of yesterday and a lot of this morning with him, not that he minded at all.

"Today was fun. We should hang out more often." Cube offered.

"Oh, yeah we should. it was nice." He grinned, still flustered, and nodded, getting up, almost forgetting he had to put Cube down, he pet Cube and chuckled.

"Until later then Cube, I'll be back! Thanks for the food you pancake monster!" And with that Blixer left Cube's place, grinning widely and feeling a lot better than he had in who knows how long. He was headed towards Barracuda's place.


	4. Teasing Friends and Too Much Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation happens, and it's a doozy. After other things happen of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading the story! I was going to upload again yesterday but I wanted to work a bit more on this chapter and beef it up. Enjoy!

Blixer was relaxed, though once alone his mind wandered... He never drank the orange juice he was offered... and he left his headphones, not his last pair, but a pair he'd still rather not lose. He was glad he was coming back later, coming back to Cube... who he kissed. Kinda. That was flustering to think about. Really really flustering. He didn't even know what really came over him when he did that either, comfort? anxiety? friendliness? love? Eeeeehhh probably not that last one, he doesn't really know yet.

He tried to get to Barracuda's place faster, his thoughts were wondering and he knew it. What he was wondering about might not be the most unpleasant but he'd rather not show up to Barracuda's place as hot pink as his arms or horns/ears... and now he was thinking about Cube again. Specifically about practically giving Cube a full body and rather intimate massage trying to look for some evidence of where those pancakes went. That thought in it of itself was nearly enough to derail his thoughts, apparently that was still a shock to think about... that tiny body can fit so many pancakes... wondering if it could fit his shape and- He felt his arms shudder and he quite frankly face-planted then, muffled flustered screaming coming from the dirt.

Why did he think that, goodness that was perverted, that was just absolutely raunchy, especially when it came to Cube, Cube was adorable, very cute, yep, but sexy... He remembered the flustered look on his face, the light panting, the way Cube felt in his hands and just how giving some areas felt when he- NOPE. NOPE NOPE NOPE. Don't get aroused body! Don't think about it! Just! Get to Barracuda's and- He felt a poke on one of his arm.

He whipped his head to look, only to see exactly who he was looking for, Barracuda.

"O-Oh hey Barracuda, nice weather am I right?" His grin strained and his eye twitched a little, he could tell he was blushing.

"Mm, yes, the weather must feel so lovely you tried to hide away in the dirt from it." He gave Blixer a flat look. "Why are you on the ground, Blixer?"

He felt his eye twitch again, a little miffed but the flusteredness of his earlier thoughts still prevailed.

"Just tripped. Was looking for you, you know. Wanted to hang out some, if you're up for it?" He head tilted at him, silently wondering if he was indeed free.

"Yes, I'm 'up for it'... Just like you seem to be while lying in the dirt."

"I was trying to ignore that! Also don't flatter yourself, I was just lost in thought in the walk to the shore, I was about to go island hoping to your place." Blixer somewhat growled out, the effect completely lost since the blush threatened to actually turn him pink, which it currently was doing it's damnedest to do.

"So you were thinking of me or?..."

"What!? I just said don't flatter yourself this is Cube's fault I-" He cut himself off, now actually pink and just settled for lying his face in the dirt to muffle the angry/flustered screaming.

"Return of the 'Why-Boner' then?" Barracuda raised a brow.

"With a vengeance." Blixer huffed into the dirt. He heard a thud next to him and he glanced over, looking at Barracuda sitting next to him.

"I'll stay here until you get, calmed down then. Now then... While I'm being a good friend and staying here to comfort you, I'm also going to be an obtuse prick and pry, so, why Cube?" Barracuda sounded smug and he knew it, he listen to Blixer's annoyed groan with no small amount of impish glee, his eye conveying just how huge of a grin he was giving.

Blixer groaned but didn't do much more than that. Refusing to answer but now his thoughts running with that question. Why Cube?... Why what about Cube? Feelings, physical feelings, romantic ones, sexual ones, why was were they friends, why was the blue shape on his mind, which why and what about it. He felt a prod from Cuda and huffed.

"Why what about him?" He somewhat snapped at Cuda, a little frustrated, more frustrated at the lack of reaction snapping at him got him.

Barracuda chuckled at the display. "So you like him then, or do you not even know you do?"

Blixer's filter stopped working in that moment. He realized this was happening a lot lately. "Yeah, and, so what if I'm starting to like him? Got a problem with it Cuda?"

There was a pause. "...PfffFFF HAHAHAA! Oh! Goodness! You got so pissed! I-Ha I don't have a problem with it, if anything it's adorable to know you two are going to be fumbling idiots with each other until you figure this out! Then it'll be like looking at two puppies or kittens in public and wanting to hurl from the cuteness. PFFFFFHAAHAHAHA All I can think of! Is you! Wearing little fuzzy kitty ears and tail while holding Cube!" And despite Barracuda being a triangle, he was going his best to emulate a circle with how he was rolling on the ground laughing. He realized something with a gasp and laughed harder. "SIZE DIFFERENCE! There's your kink! Ahahahahahaaa!" He was about to start a new round of laughter before he felt pain then darkness.

Blixer just knocked Barracuda unconscious. That felt a lot better than usual, even more so now. He sighed in relief, getting up and stretching before picking up Barracudas body and slinging it over his shoulder. He was flustered, and embarrassed, and definitely pissed... Knocking out Barracuda felt fantastic, made him feel like king again if only for a second. He sighed, and relaxed as he quickly made his way to shore, seeing Barracuda's volcano that he shared with Lycan, he hoped Lyman wasn't there today as he jumped over, large form landing heavily, heavier than usual given his extra cargo. He made his way to the mouth of the cave underneath the volcano and went deeper inside.

He came to Barracuda's house door. He opened it, and silently wondered if he was the only one in Paradise who actually uses the locks on his door. He went inside, closed the door behind him, and promptly found a couch to plop Barracuda's body on a little roughly. He looked around, not caring about not moving around all of the decoration Cuda and Lyman had, looking around for- aha! Yes! A marker. He looked over at Barracuda, and he grinned widely, feeling his form shift and feeling his teeth widen and sharpen, he guessed he was feeling a little sadistic and he went over and started drawing on him.

He made a monocle first, along with a chain. A brick pattern on the bottom of his face and going around his head, he made a dollar sign on one side of his face, and being as mean as he was right now, he drew a dick, and not just any dick, but his own dick, he knew what he packed but Barracuda didn't and this thought amused him to no end, even more so when he started to draw the slight "spines" along the bottom of a thick base, he could feel himself grinning and the horns on him slightly shift with the movement of his face. Annihilate's second form always moved a little jarringly to him when he found himself shifted to it, but he got used to it over time, if anything the freedom of proper facial expression was totally worth it... That and looking pretty badass had it's upsides.

He finished his work, put the marker away, and went to Barracuda's kitchen, getting himself a cold soda, and deciding to sit in another couch across from Barracuda and sip his drink, he shifted a bit, always finding himself bigger in this form, which just reminded him of the whole kink thing Cuda brought up... It did appeal to him a bit but no way in hell is he ever admitting that out loud to Cuda.

He eventually had put on a spare headset, set it up with some music of his, and leaned his head back to listen to beats and rest, he had finished off his soda a while ago now waiting for Barracuda to wake up. The minute he let his eyes close though he felt a pillow smack him in the face and he darted up to look for where it came from, seeing Barracuda glaring at him, awake.

"Hey there neighbor, had a good nap?" He snickered, grinning widely and head tilting at him, taking the pillow off of himself and setting it to the side.

"You you you, you ass! Was that really necessary?!"

"Yep, one-hundred percent. You know better than to go too far and that, was a really really not cool subject to keep teasing me about. What would Cube do if he heard you?" Blixer was speaking honestly, letting Cuda know where boundaries of that variety exist. "That and it was fun, I wouldn't hurt you enough to get a chip off of you, just knock you unconscious for a bit, you know it makes me feel a little better."

Barracuda sighed, eye closing and hand rubbing the corner of it before smoothing up and off to the side, as if trying to wipe away stress. "You are an ass sometimes."

"I know. I enjoy it. Greatly."

"I can tell." Barracuda gave Blixer a flat look. "You get it out of your system?"

"Yeah a bit, haven't gotten the chance to do anything like that in a while. Always fun to do it, can't go around doing that to anyone though, bad enough that just play-fighting or practicing with Cyan gets people worried that I'm gonna go crazy again." Blixer huffed, head draping over the side of the couch.

"And why do you think I live in a dormant volcano-turned-hot spring away from everyone else. Lycan occasional comes to live here when he wants to get away from leader responsibilities and the looks some flowers give him. Not everyone's okay with our states, and you can't really turn back from yours."

"I know, Cuda. I know. It's still frustrating though. People need to calm down." Blixer waved dismissively, huffing a bit.

"It's only been a year, maybe add a couple months but still only a year. People won't get used to it for a while."

Blixer groaned, rolling over to face Barracuda and smirking a bit.

"What? Why are you smirking?"

"Nothing nothing, nothing at all." He chuckled, fingers drumming together over his stomach.

Barracuda squinted suspiciously, getting up slowly and pointing a finger a finger at him before he summoned a snake and let it rest on Blixer, leaving that untold threat where it was. "I. Am going to the bathroom and you. Are going to stay." Barracuda quickly went upstairs and away, to the bathroom.

Blixer bobbed his head, one, two, three times before he heard the loud angry frustrated groan in the bathroom. He laughed loudly, feeling the snake go away when Barracuda came storming back down.

"Who's is this!?" Barracuda pointed at the dick on his face.

"Mine. You tease me too much that's what you get, and now you'll always have what my dick looks like engraved in your head despite never having seen it before." He absolutely lost it after that, laughing loudly and clutching onto himself, not at all caring about the pillow he was now being hit with, laughing even more when he heard Barracuda storm off.

"You really take every opportunity to write on me don't you!?" He yelled out from upstairs at Blixer.

"Yep! What can I say, aside from Cube you're the next perfect surface!" He cackled, slowly sitting up, wiping away tears of mirth.

Barracuda came back down with a newly washed head and a slight blush. "So you're comparing me to Cube now, eh? Perfect surface is quite the compliment you know."

"Ah shut up, it slipped okay. Besides, I meant for writing on."

"Sure sure. So you'd draw on Cube?" He was giving Blixer a look of curiosity.

"Uh, yeah, don't see why not." He head tilted at Cuda, suspicious.

"Draw something on him, prove it." Barracuda sounded smug.

"Prove what!? I don't have to prove anything!" Blixer was shocked.

"Prove that he's a perfect surface, I haven't once seen you draw on him if that's the case, and I know you definitely like drawing on people even if they aren't a good surface. Like when you drew on Lycan a bunch of small flowers, he kept freaking out about being covered in corrupted babies until he realized they were drawn on."

"Yeah fine fine, I'm seeing him again tonight, I'll draw on him then if you want to see it so badly. Or in the morning or something." Blixer felt only a little bad, but he was willing to prove it to Barracuda.

"Good good... make it something personal by the way, that way I know it's you and not him writing on himself for you."

Blixer spluttered a moment before huffing and nodding. "Always stacking on extra after I accept don't you?"

"Yep."

He huffed. Eyes looking around a bit, briefly going over Cuda's form and looking at the smugness he practically radiated at the moment. He continued looking around... Hm...

"Where the hell's a clock, you guys live underground, that seems kinda integral to keeping up with everything since you don't really get sunlight to help."

"Oh? Worried about having to return to your boyfriend. It's getting late by the way. Or do you just want the deal done and over with?" Barracuda added that middle part quickly, knowing full well it'd annoy Blixer.

He gave Barracuda a flat look and patted him condescendingly. "I both love and hate that you're my best friend sometimes. Mostly love, but in this moment I want to suplex you. But I'm pressed for time so later Cuda!" Blixer quickly made his way out of Cuda's house, listening to Cuda as he went.

"Love you to Blixer, you savage!" He cackled, coming behind him to close the door behind Blixer and less than a minute pass before he heard the thump and rush of air of Blixer practically launching himself elsewhere. How he does that, he's not sure but it's been an ability he's had since forever... then again flowers were pretty bouncy. He had something to maul over while he cleaned up the mess Blixer made.

...He looked at the couch... Damn Annihilate's form, covered in spikes that just wreck furniture. He hopes pieces of couch got stuck to Blixer when he left.


	5. Flustered Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Form changes suck when you don't explore them properly. Leads to some good issues.

When Blixer landed he huffed and rolled his shoulders, chuckling deeply at everything that's gone on, even though he was a little worried. Would Cube mind being written on? What kind of feelings did he have for him?... did he have a size-difference kink? Did Cube have that?

It was flustering to think about, but even then he will admit he kinda did just blindly confess to Cuda that he did have some feelings for Cube. Positive ones for once instead of a lot of negative or neutral things he said about most others.

He hummed, and then sighed a little, looking around a bit while leaning against a tree, taking in the sight of Paradise slowly darkening, the sound of Paradise's own ambient music slowly drifting by with it's happy melodious notes. It always sounded a little different at night, softer, slower, like if the music itself was starting to rest as if it was some great entity. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. He watched stars slowly but surely twinkle into view and started walking again, or rather jogging in this case, to Cube's place.

He eventually came to the house, knocking first out of courtesy but coming in anyways without waiting for a response. He saw the lights on, however little there were of them, they were soft blue ones, it definitely fit Cube, with him and his rounded corners and cool colors. He looked down, finding Cube looking up at him with a small smile and patting a spot nearby.

He closed the door behind him and rolled his eyes, sitting behind Cube, arms moving around to encircle him and head above his. One hand moved without much input from its owner and automatically started petting Cube, grinning when he heard the flustered squeak it brought out of the blue shape. Though he was a bit flustered at doing so he definitely didn't mind.

"You mind sharing some of what you're listening to tonight, or anything about your day?" Blixer found himself a mixture of excited and curious.

"Hm? O-Oh, yeah. I don't mind sharing, you need your headphones back anyways, hope you don't mind that I used them, they were comfy." Cube practically nuzzled against the hand once he got the headphones off, smiling a little wider and humming happily. He was flustered, but, he liked this, a lot. He kept thinking about his day, and silently wondered how Blixer's went. "How'd your day go?"

"Pffft. I was asking the question of how your day went first, Cube." He chuckled, giving Cube a couple pats and listened patiently to Cube's recounting of the day.

"Well, I got more food in the house. Met up with Cyan and me and him had a small argument, as did me and Lycan, it was stressful but it eventually somewhat worked out. I got my hands on some new music I kind of want to share with you, it seems like both our taste, some came with extra tracks so that's a fun mystery. Hard to find but good. I also had a nice shower and I've been enjoying your headphones since I've had dinner... which wasn't pancakes, don't think I couldn't read that look." He laughed a little, the small joke making him practically grin up at Blixer, somewhat used to seeing him change form but silently wondering why he was in Annihilate's second form. He nudged Blixer, wanting his previous question answered.

Blixer got the hint with the nudged and chuckled again, nodding a little. "Alright alright I'll tell ya. But I have questions after." He cleared his throat.

"So, was thinking of you on the way to Cuda's place, face-planted, and got met by Cuda halfway there. We had a go at being pricks to each other until he stepped out of line and I knocked him out and took him home. I doodled on him, as obligation demanded of course, he woke up a little miffed but we talked things out, a lot of things out. I also got a soda cause I forgot to even drink the juice you brought me like an idiot... and I kinda made a deal with Cuda that requires I draw on you." Blixer could admit to thinking about Cube, he could swallow his pride and admit he face-planted, he could even get words out to Cube about his slight sadistic streak he got out today. But the drawing deal took some effort.

"A-Anyways though, what were you, Cyan, and Lycan all arguing about, didn't mess up your day too badly did it?" Blixer tilted his head, looking down at Cube, partly worried and partly feeling like he wants to punt kick those two across Paradise for going out of their way to upset Cube... that was a thought. Thanks brain.

Cube hummed, getting a little flustered and apprehensive about what exactly happened to get those two to verbally nip at him. Also a little worried about what'll happen to those two if he tells Blixer... but he couldn't really find it in himself to just lie or dodge it so easily. He guessed he spent too long being quiet because he felt Blixer's hand resume petting him, he flushed a little but leaned into that for comfort, sighing a little. He was gonna tell the truth.

"Well... I-I... I kinda told them about how friendly you were being lately, I mean, not that that's new when you're around me, but you were just extra friendly to me lately. I like it a lot actually... A-Anyways... I told them about how you kissed my hand and well... they got a bit overly defensive of me and started trying to warn me against you but well, obviously I'm not gonna listen. I like your company, a lot, you're pretty great, they just don't see it like that. I tried to defend you but they both got miffed and I kind of freaked out and I may have whacked them both. They stopped arguing about it at least." He felt the petting stop almost immediately when he started talking, he didn't quite want to look in Blixer's eyes but looked up anyways, he saw Blixer glaring off in the direction of the Cyan's home and squeaked when the eyes landed on him, they both froze a little for a moment.

Blixer was definitely pissed, he knew it showed, and he didn't exactly want Cube to see but he knew he couldn't just leave so he settled for glaring off at where he knew Cyan's house to be. Cube was quite for a while though and he got a little worried and looked down, finding Cube already staring up at him. He flushed a slight bit but he ignored that. They both had a slight stare-off but Blixer moved first, by gently scooping up Cube into a hug against his face, finger petting him and a small smile working onto his face instead of the previously pissed-off looking frown from earlier. He slowly exhaled, eyes closing and he subconsciously nuzzled against Cube in his hands, thankfully his subconscious knew to be wary of the horns he had.

Cube was flustered for sure, but also happy, very happy. He carefully hugged onto Blixer's head, relaxing into the petting and softly squeaking when he was being nuzzled against, the action surprising him but it also made him laugh a little. His eyes closed for a moment before he patted Blixer a little to get his attention, only a little shocked at how quickly this eyes were on him and wide open. He smiled again. "So, about that drawing?"

Blixer was greatly enjoying the contact, he didn't exactly realize just how much his personality differed in the forms but in hindsight it was obvious. If he was pissed, Annihilate's second form, if he was sad the first form, if he was happy or giddy then usually Mr. Perma-grin won out, otherwise it'd be just him. Apparently the second form of Annihilate was a little touch starved, or at least cuddly when he wasn't pissed off or being sadistic and cheeky in this form. Feeling Cube pat him though brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes open and he looked directly at Cube, nothing but curious in the moment before the words registered. He completely misread the question.

"Well, it was because I called you the perfect surface, and I tend to draw more on Cuda cause he's kinda the same, but he wanted me to prove you were by drawing on you since I haven't yet. Mostly cause I wanted to be considerate of your feelings and didn't wanna draw on you willy-nilly even if you're the perfect surface." He was a little flushed at having to admit this, but seeing Cube's look he was thinking he might've said something wrong, or right maybe? He grinned a little nervously.

"I-I meant what were you gonna draw Blix." Cube was so flustered, complimenting features based on one's shape was usually considered pretty high praise, and high praise coming from Blixer no less. He definitely wasn't expecting anything like that, but he was definitely happy about it. That and the fact Blixer was considering his feelings in that regard made him question something.

"Why do you treat me differently anyways Blix?" He tilted his body a little, looking up at Blixer curiously.

Blixer was extremely flustered, and being asked that made him hum a bit, his eyes glancing away. "I-I guess cause you didn't ever really do anything to deserve the asshole treatment I guess... that or uhhm... J-Just cause your nice and I'm nice back, like you said yesterday I guess, no need to be mad at you for any reason hehe, to uh, steal your words there... (That and I kinda feel really guilty still for attacking you for literally no reason way back then and you're too good a person to treat like garbage.)" He cleared his throat a little, having very very quickly and quietly mumbled that last part out.

"Anyways! Cuda said it had to be something personal, so, I was gonna draw our whole pancake-monster thing on the top of your head." He was blushing darkly, he knew he was, and it frustrated him a little, how dare he get like this when he's holding Cube in his hands... right on his face... right after mumbling that mushy stuff... He looked at Cube, and before he could blink he felt his face being hugged and nuzzled by Cube. He felt the purr ruse up before he could stop it and due to Annihilate's second form it came out almost like a hissed-out growl, deep, bass-filled, and a little breathy. He felt Cube back off but when he looked he saw the flush on Cube and he tilted his head, concern stopping the pleased purrs.

"Cube are you alright, it wasn't scary was it, I-" His face lit up bright pink when he felt the little peck from Cube. His thoughts completely derailing aside from "I thought I was gonna make the first move." Which he apparently said out loud given Cube's laughter. He slowly put Cube down and decided his face was going to meet the floor and he closed his eyes tight, flustered beyond belief. He realized a bit late that Annihilate in general was essentially just overwhelming emotion personified compared to how his other forms felt.

The comforting pats from Cube both helped, and made it a thousand times worse. He groaned a curse into the floor when Cube laughed a little.


	6. Sleeping Fits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to sleep? In this video game? It's harder than you think! Free PC check!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, done out of a need to be dramatic and leave you guys with a cliff hanger while I write the monster that will be the next chapter.

After a bit of floundering about flustered, he suddenly looked over at Cube, squinting as if angry with him, satisfied when he heard the surprised squeak from him. He forced himself to switch forms to his default and pulled Cube close.

"You know what, Cube?"

"Wh-What?" He was staring wide-eyed, flustered and little frightened, hands wringing together as he looked at Blixer.

"I'm gonna have to get you back. Making the first move on me like that." He grinned, flustered as hell and having that slightly agitated twitch in his brow.

Blixer kissed Cube. Definitely making it a pretty far stretch from the slight peck Cube gave him earlier. He hummed a bit into the kiss, letting his eye close and smiling a bit triumphantly when he felt he was being kissed back. His hand carefully held Cube there and eventually he started petting him as he's realized he's making a habit of doing. He carefully prodded a pink tongue against Cube and was definitely happy when Cube's mouth opened, he did not hesitate to start making out in earnest, being careful given the size difference but definitely enjoying this to the fullest degree. He gave Cube a small squeeze before pulling away, this time two eyes opened. He didn't even register himself changing forms to what he's now officially affectionately calling Perma-grin. He's done it, it's named now, there!

He flushed a bit hearing Cube pant once he separated from the kiss and very happily took in the fact he was just as flushed as he was. He pet Cube a bit more, calming them both down and sighing happily, horns/ears lowering a bit.

"That... That was the best." Blixer had zero issue bringing that fact to light, watching Cube nod in agreement was also a pretty great treat.

Just thinking about what just happened got Cube flustered. To him it went from a solid ten to a hundred in no time at all, but in a good way thankfully. He nuzzled against Blixer, thinking about all that had transpired and figuring that in hindsight... Boxer's attitude towards him could be explained away as a crush but it's been a year since the whole thing happened and Blixer always treated him nicer than others. Just lately though it was a bit more, he was curious.

"Is this why you were treating me a bit nicer the past three days or so?"

Blixer shrugged. "I don't really know, I was having a day that's for sure, and you got kinda caught up in it unintentionally but... it was a good thing. I'm pretty sure anyone else would've pissed me off or something."

Cube hummed, and then patted Blixer comfortingly. "Well I'm glad I caught your attention that day... I think a lot of people just don't know how sweet you can be... but anyways I'm happy you're comfortable around me."

Blixer couldn't help but nuzzle Cube, holding the other shape close, listening to the laugh it brought out of him when he did. He smiled a bit broader, getting just a little more flustered, and he smoothed a finger on the top of Cube's head.

"You know... I came here really late, think I could spend another night here? Maybe this time we'll actually fall asleep in an actual bed." He chuckled, not noticing just how much of an innuendo he had just set up for Cube.

Cube got so flustered, he was practically bright pink at this point at the implications in that question. But he did also realize that neither of them did sleep in a bed last night, not that he really noticed until now given how comfortable it was practically being a large plushy for the larger shape. He could agree to that just as long as he doesn't think about /that/too hard. He cleared his throat, flushing a bit brighter when the noise immediately got Blixer's undivided attention, he even noticed the ears/horns on him perking up.

"W-We can sleep together in my room if you'd like." He smiled up at Blixer, eyes closing for the moment in his happiness.

Blixer only got the innuendo when Cube agreed... and it flustered him like no tomorrow but he picked up Cube, hearing that familiar squeak from him as he carried Cube to his room. He opened the door and casually tossed Cube onto his own bed, chuckling at the squeaks it brought out of Cube when he did that.

He moved in, and closed the door behind him, looking over, once again not noticing the form shift back to his original form as he smirked at Cube and went over, promptly getting under the covers, and grabbing Cube to cuddle to himself.

He felt shuddering in his grasp and looked down at Cube, seeing him practically pink, he rolled his eye and gently pet him, giving him a small squeeze of comfort. "Not doing what you're thinking tonight Cube. Jeeze, didn't know you could be lewd." He chuckled a little, it turning into a laugh when he felt Cube gently bap him.

"Wrong time for jokes Blix." Cube huffed and pouted. Adorably so in Blixer's silent opinion.

He purred, letting his eye close and smiled. Relaxing in the bed, tempted to nuzzle against Cube but not wanting to disturb him if he was already asleep... which judging by the nuzzles he was getting from the other shape wasn't the case.

He rolled his eye a little, petting Cube until he felt the shape settle against him and finally still. He sighed and settled down himself. Falling asleep slowly while cuddling Cube. Blixer didn't stir for a while, simply content in his sleep.

That was until he felt wiggling and fidgeting against his hand. It had been hours since he and Cube fell asleep, and hours still until any form of daylight would show itself. He was a bit groggy, more than a bit groggy actually. At least... until he heard the odd huffing sound. He thought numbly that he might've accidentally shifted and pressed too much against Cube, rolling away the slightest bit and sorely missing even the smallest bit of warmth the action made him lose.

He heard a mewl, eyes reluctantly and groggily opening. He looked at Cube, not processing what he was seeing at all for a solid several minutes before he was going dark pink... seemed someone was having a good dream... he didn't know quite how to react.


	7. Daydreams, Watching, and oh... Oh my~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts that won't leave the head, going from one rabbit hole to the next, and liking the end results.

Cube was flustered beyond belief. Between the slightly sloppy needy kisses, the breathy mewling, the feeling of a giant hand holding him steady while the round shape of the other shape's finger delving into his form and simply pressing around. He felt so overwhelmed. Panting, tears of pleasurable over-stimulation beading up at the corners of his eyes, he clutched onto the large pink form in front of him.

He cried out, not even conscious of what exactly he said but next he knew he had a mouthful of the other's tongue, and that damned thunderous purring practically vibrating it's way through his body. He moaned, he swears he could feel the other shape moan with him. What kind of things the other might be doing briefly passed his mind, he only felt one circular digit in him after all, not what might now be showing underneath the other shape... other shape. other shape. other shape... Blixer!

He didn't realize he cried out that name, but the growl he heard after made him squeak a bit. A mix of both arousal and fear for a spilt moment, but it ultimately ended up just becoming a source of more pleasure anyways when he was being pressed up against Blixer. The deep heavy bass hit him hard, flushing him a bit pink and he pressed against the source of it, moaning and practically singing his own type of beats with the other's deep bass-heavy tones, what he considered to be the perfect music thumping through the moment. Excitement, the slight flash of fear, hunger, lust, energy, want, need, the perfect type of heaviness, it went in beat with the now two digits in him. Such beautiful wondrous music for this situation. For these feelings. For the both of them.

He felt full but also not quite full enough, even with the size difference. Subconsciously he felt that that was a silly thought, Blixer was so much bigger. He felt a third finger and Blixer's other hand gently squeezing and petting his form. He squirmed, hands papping around, squeezing what he could to try and work out the wonderful over-stimulation. He felt his eyes squeeze shut and his body shudder several times...

Suddenly the hand was doing something different, the room felt slightly cooler and he felt sweaty and more than a small pink blush on his form. He looked around, room dark, Blixer next to him... He looked at Blixer, expecting the other shape to be asleep, but when he saw him staring back just as flushed he went wide eyed and his hands came over his mouth, he looked away, not able to meet Blixer's eye at all. He was definitely embarrassed, he suspected Blixer knew, it felt like too much.

Blixer was still in more than a bit of shock, but regardless Cube looked like he was quickly getting upset and he simply put a hand on him and cuddled him close, feeling him squirm in his hand for a moment and the flustered squeak he was quickly getting rather fond of, he sighed, petting Cube and feeling him shudder against him. He heard the hiccup and looked down, concerned, seeing Cube so overwhelmed he cried was definitely not on the list of things he was fond of. He carefully pulled him up to his mouth and gave him a peck, nuzzling him and petting him, letting what he hoped was a comforting purr out.

It was a relief when he felt small hands hug his face eventually and he smiled, looking at Cube and very gently squeezing him.

"You alright now Cube?"

Blixer watched him nod and he nodded a little.

"Good, good, you want me out of the room or anything?"

"What! No! I just... It was just a dream is all, just... did I say anything weird?"

Blixer will probably never admit this to Cube but he definitely heard his name and something about his fingers a few times. He will admit to hearing hints of music though, it was pretty cool.

"Nah, just tiny bits of some pretty cool sounding music, must've been a heck of a dream though. Sorry though, if uuhhh... if I did something? Just, it sounded nice but I didn't want a laser or saw blade to the face if I woke you up in case it was a nightmare or something."

At this there was a pout and the blush lessened on Cube, huffing a little.

"I may still somewhat be corrupted but I don't need to be that careful. Goodness Blix."

"Yeah yeah just teasing... kinda." He gave a grin, chuckling at feeling a small bap against his form, he nuzzled Cube.

"You wanna try to go back to sleep?" Blixer looked at Cube, waiting for some kind of response... it took a while... and not at all what he was expecting.

"Do... Do you think we're moving too fast, Blixer?"

"Huh? What? N-No, I mean..." Blixer huffed, trying to word everything correctly, this was supremely sudden. He decided for a mature approach, what he figured Cube would be most comfortable with given the moment and his sensitivity a moment ago.

"We communicate pretty clearly, and we both know what we want to some degree, and how fast or far we go is completely dependent on what we both want at the time. We're adults and we set the pace however we want, however fast or slow it is. No matter what anyone says because fuck them it's not like they're the one in this relationship." He quickly added on that last part with a huff, flustered a bit and squinting angrily at a wall imagining someone daring to challenge him in this moment and completely wrecking them. Yeah. That's what his mind needed, to take it away from the fact he was such an adult just now and just how well he- He felt a smooch and looked down, watching Cube cuddle up to him and close his eyes. He felt extremely happiness for a moment, he could guess he still was surprised at Cube's trust towards him all things considered. It made him even more thankful. Though hearing Cube thank him made him grumble flusteredly.

"Th-Thanks. Thank you Blix. That's actually pretty good advice, it helps a lot... thank you." Cube smiled wide, so happy to hear the care behind those words, and what he considered to be the cute grumbling after them. It was a very good bonus.

"Y-Yeah. Just... Any time, Cube."

Blixer held Cube close, not exactly able to sleep but willing to watch Cube sleep and just think. At least willingly this time, how rare. Though it took Blixer a little longer than he thought it would to gather his thoughts, and he took full opportunity to pet and rub over Cube, purring lowly and nodding a bit to himself as he watched Cube fall asleep in his grip. His brain figured out what to think of but he didn't exactly... and there goes his body anyways, thanks, didn't even get to finish that line of thinking and he had a boner, great. He sent a flat look at the ceiling, silently cursing, at what he didn't know, but something.

His brain had been thinking rapidly about just how plush of a shape Cube was, silently wondering how much of a stretch or squish he could take, he seemed bouncy as well... that was a mental image. He wondered if they would manifest bodies to do anything like that or if it'd just be purely their shapely selves. Heh. He made himself chuckle a little, at an absolutely horrible pun. He thought about the choice a bit more, humming, idly nuzzling against Cube and absentmindedly giving the shape a few slightly sloppy smooches over his body, pausing just at the last one and giving a much less sloppy kiss to the lips for a brief moment. At least if he manifest forms he could definitely guarantee being able to properly see his own dick, being a literal slightly spiked sphere had its disadvantages unless he purposely manifested a different form other than just a head and arm change. He knows taking a form, even temporary is more for convenience than anything else...

He huffed out slowly, hearing a tiny moan from Cube and gently pulling him closer and petting him, listening to him calm down and trying to get his thoughts on something other than absolutely railing an incredibly squishy, stretchy, potentially needy Cube that just seems like his expressions would be the best... Yeah that's totally taking his mind off of things. Totally. 100% worked there. Yep. Thank you bass brain.

Now he was just thinking of kisses. Mmm he'd give nearly anything to make out with Cube like he did earlier. His body wants him to stick his tongue in other places and see how much he can take since he practically vored those pancakes, who says other places aren't equally as empty... He wasn't getting sleep anytime soon. Definitely not.

He looked down at Cube, nuzzling him, purposely pressing against a little to gently squish him, grinning just a little broader before he gently let go and then shifted off the bed quickly and quietly, covering up Cube with the covers. He was going to the bathroom to take care of... things... He felt himself twitch. That wasn't going down anytime soon. He decided to take a more bathroom-friendly form, for convenience and so he could just look at himself.

Actual legs, torso, thighs, feet, the full nine-yards of a more anthro form for this trip. He looked back at Cube, watching him shift about and purposely moving a pillow to let Cube spoon it. He smirked a little, giving one last peck before going off to the bathroom.

Stubbing his toe on the doorway on the way out was not a planned endeavor, neither was the soft angry muffled cursing that followed after. He had an unkillable boner and now a hurting toe to deal with. Thank the stupid tree the bathroom was just down the hall. He feels like his brain said something bad just then but he's brushing that off in favor of going in, half-assedly kinda shutting the door and shucking the badass clothes this form gave him, he knew he looked good in them but now was not the time to admire the supremely obvious fact that he was irrevocably a badass. With a semi-corrupted Cube as his cute adorable boyfriend... that can put down pancakes like he can drop smooth rhythmic beats.

He looked down, pleased that switching forms like this doesn't change too much, at least, so long as he doesn't go from Annihilate to an Anthro Annihilate. Then he'd have some serious size issues and a ceiling to repair thanks to the horns on that form, or a floor to clean if he went with the form before that one. He preferred his fresh form. Perma-grin, two eyes, and a dick that while gifted still at least seemed like it could fit someone if they weren't the size of Cyan of his like-sized friends... he was pretty sure their anthro forms would be about the size of his dick now that his brain's thinking of it but he shrugged it off quickly, now wasn't the time to think of that. Rather, it was time to think of his boyfriend.

...He's pretty sure that title will never get old.

But he wondered what he was dreaming of, the muffled music means it was a hell of an intensive dream. The cute mewls and soft huffs had actually helped in discerning a beat... and a possible action. He huffed, flushed as he squeezed and started pumping slowly. He wonders if Cube was riding him in his dream, or maybe the reason the mewls and moans were so breathy was cause he was giving him a blowjob... He shuddered, huffing again and humming lightly, slightly lidded look at nothing in particular as he pumped a little faster. That was a damned good mental scenario. Cube on his dick, swallowing around it, he could only imagine how warm it would've felt, just how much could he have taken in. He shuddered, free hand coming up to muffle a moan as he went faster, legs spreading and hips slightly rolling into his own touch, squeezing the head lightly, being gentle. He thinks Cube would be so freaking cute doing this to him. He softened his own touch, shuddering harshly, the lack of sensation only seeming to make the touch feel like a burning trail. He wonders if Cube would be so gentle. He moaned muffling it, dick twitching, hips rolling again and eyes nearly closing. his ears/horns pressed back and down against his head, flushed completely.

He idly wondered about absolutely wrecking him as well. If he'd like it rough or gentle, if he prefers harsh bucking as opposing to rolling and grinding together, if it's a mixture. He moaned again, eyes slightly going out of focus as he did just that, a slight buck and roll into his grip, him griping the base a little tighter for just a moment before the rolling motion made him pull away when he loosened his hold. That actually felt really good. A bit more natural-esc. It brought the mental image of Cube riding him, squeezing him for everything he's worth and then some, relaxing on the way in, tight on the way out, squeezing around the head, he hissed, moaning after and shuddering. He panted a little, bucking lightly before he was quickly pumping himself and muffling his moans in his arm, eyes rolling slightly as his body shuddered. That definitely got him. He did absolutely nothing to stop himself from cumming on the bathroom wall, shuddering as he did so, trying his damnedest to keep it down. He relaxed after a bit, huffing and turning to the sink, turning it on using his elbow and washing his hands before drying them on his clothes, picking up the toilet paper and using it to clean off the wall... He flushed a bit, trying hard not to take note on how much that had gotten to him... his brain failed to not take notes... for next time of course was the reason. He quickly flushed the toilet paper after cleaning, just in case he washed and dried his hands again, awkwardly shuffling about in the pants hanging around his legs. Getting redressed before going back to the room, not noticing the slight bit of light blue on the door frame near the floor.

He's thankful he didn't stub his toe on the way in, and he noticed the blankets and pillows shifted about but Cube still in bed. He shifted back into a non-anthro form and got in, more than content to squeeze Cube close, cuddle him, and promptly conked out for the night.

Cube was flustered to all hell.


	8. The Best and Worst Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans, pancakes in shambles, and at this point are we sure Blixer isn't a cat.

Cube couldn't believe he just did that. He knew his dream left him with certain... issues... but he didn't even think he'd have done that in his wildest dreams, yet he did it! Right there! Right in the doorway, on the doorway in fact!... He was gonna have to clean that later, later because Blixer's grip, while gentle; was still firm and inescapable.

He had memorized all the spines on the underside that he saw, how they flexed and shifted, how they grew wider and thicker near the base, how Blixer had been squeezing down on them on the way up his dick. He got off to it that's for sure. He didn't know whether to be ashamed, or flustered, or curious, or more lustful, or more... anything... everything it feels like! Goodness it was overwhelming. He was glad Blixer was asleep, and he definitely felt sleep's tug on him as well, greatly he might add, but it was just... his head going a mile a minute. Trying to process his actions, trying to process Blixer's, trying to process his feelings, thinking about so many things that have hardly ever, and in fact some never have, even crossed his mind.

He shifted in Blixer's hold, nuzzling against him, as if trying to rub off his flustered state onto Blixer. It only resulted in him being gently squeezed in his sleep and a louder purr from Blixer. Goodness that purr. It was so deep, felt so nice... inviting... sensual... safe. He pressed against Blixer, sleep starting to drag him hard until he was completely under it's influence.

Neither of them knew what time it was when they woke up, but they both knew they were happy, satisfied, and... completely not ready to get out of bed and stop holding each other. Cube clung onto Blixer and Blixer was unabashedly cuddling him like no tomorrow and both parties did not want to let up. The triplicate siren calls though heralded their imminent awakening, a three pronged attack, the need for the bathroom, the need for food, and the knocking at the front door that was making Blixer growl lowly and smooch Cube, fully intending on ignoring all three siren calls in favor of smooching his boyfriend into a blissful puddle, and he was doing a damned fine job of it to, but alas, twas not enough to thwart the efforts of the siren's calls and he very very reluctantly let go of Cube to let him get up and get the door. Content in lounging in Cube's bed and nuzzling at the pillows... there was a fourth siren named sleep trying to seduce him but he refused, if only for the soul fact that Cube wasn't in bed with him... when the hell did he get so affectionate dammit.

Blixer flushed, stretched, letting a large deep bass-heavy and rumbling purr go through him since he was at least partially alone. He didn't even hear the panic-y nature of the two downstairs but he did hear the door open. He looked over, eyes narrowed and still a little groggy, seeing Cyan was not on his list of morning stuff. He made a shooing motion.

"If you're not Cube fuck off, m' trying to doze in peace. Only the pancake-eating black hole can wake me up."

He blearily watched Cyan leave, quickly at that, and listened to the confusion and curses coming from the bright shape. Mmmm it was like the first sip of coffee, the chaos made him smirk and he decided to do something completely lewd.

There was a shift in weight as he changed forms, from perma-grin to an anthro perma-grin. He quickly and quietly nearly stripped himself completely of the clothing this form came summoned with. He laid down, head supported by his hand, cheeky almost seductive grin, and blanket draped around his waist as he laid in a pose of "Paint me like one your French girls~".

He still had his underwear and such on he wanted to surprise whoever came in that door next, and judging by the sound of the knob turning again that would be now. His smirk threatened to turn into a grin and he purposely let out a purr.

It was both Cyan and Cube to check on him. Cube flushed pink rapidly and Cyan quickly tried to close the door but Cube was kinda in the way and in shock and not moving. He squeaked rather adorably though when the door bapped him, looking between Blixer, the door, and Cyan, and then back to Blixer. He gave him a flustered smile for a moment and a few light blue hearts floated up before he decided to be bold. He went in, trying really hard not to listen to the questions from Cyan.

"Hey, wait! Cube what are doing?! Don't just-" The door was gently closed in front of Cyan. He huffed.

Blixer slowly started flushing pink, watching Cube come closer and climb up onto the bed, he looked at him, slightly bewildered and flushed as hell. He was tempted to revert back to his regular form but a rather bold smooch from Cube had him practically melting. He purred, hands moving around automatically to hold Cube close and go right back to happily make out with him like he was earlier.

A tentive lick from Cube and Blixer had very happily turned it into a much heavier make-out session, completed by making Cube moan. He was very tempted to keep going. Very very tempted, a small moan leaving him a moment, hand smoothing over Cube's body. He eventually pulled away, panting lightly along with Cube, both of them flushed completely pink, he nuzzled at Cube, then reluctantly got up, stretching out happily, turned out something else on him was happy to and he quickly got himself redressed, easier to hide himself in this form... shape forms don't have clothes and having a boner will translate all too well and be all too visible. Cube got a mental flash of what Blixer looked like last night and shook it away, hopping off the bed and opening the door, blushing but happy.

He looked at a brightly blushing Cyan, making Cube flush more, and even more when Blixer leaned against the door frame and loomed over them both with a grin.

"Let's go down and get breakfast, pancake monster. I'll get my marker and such to and draw something after." Blixer referred to the drawing deal he made with Barracuda.

Cube nodded.

"Let's go Cyan, the kitchen, you can help with pancakes." Cube offered, trying to distract from everything and not let his flusteredness show.

Cyan bobbed, nodding before he was picked up by Cube and they quickly went downstairs. Blixer watched after them both, waiting for them to go before he promptly let his eyes close happily and his grin grow wider, just a bit overwhelmed with happiness. His form shifted and he didn't exactly feel it until his horns scraped the ceiling and his eyes shot open at the feeling. Oh this is gonna scare the hell out of Cyan. He purred, it coming out almost like a predatory growl. In which it quickly changed to just that, he was satisfied with that outcome, and he bowed his head and hunched slightly to keep his horns from hitting the ceiling as he made his way downstairs.

He spotted the couch, looking around and listening to them in the kitchen for only a moment before he made his way to the couch and sat down, so glad his horns don't go down or all over his body in this form, Barracuda's couch was damaged enough as is but he didn't wanna fuck up Cube's couch... too badly anyways. He was pleased with simply lounging around and listening, smelling the inevitable pancake scent wafting about.

"So what the hell's going on? I mean, are you and Blixer okay, what's happening between you two? Are YOU okay?" Cyan was worried, miffed, and definitely a little bitter considering he got whacked by his friend yesterday, and suddenly he's a blushing mess around Blixer, unless it was a fear reaction he couldn't read.

"Cyan. Cyan calm down, it's just... me... and Blixer are going out." He was flustered to admit it but happy, trying to calm him friend's worries.

"But is he treating you okay? I mean, this morning seemed completely out of your comfort zone! You were so pink! Why was he in your bed anyways if you two only started going out?"

"Well it wasn't and given he changes form in his sleep I don't want spikes in my couch tearing it up or in the inflatable guest bed, I spent enough beat points on it as is given I wanted a good inflatable bed for guest! My bed though can handle attacks from me just fine in my sleep anyways but the couch and inflatable cannot. B-Besides, he's allowed in anywhere in my house, you know I don't keep too much anyways."

There was a pause as Cyan mulled over things but the pinkness wasn't explained still.

"Is he recorrupting you? I know the first time wasn't his fault kinda, but is he doing it on purpose now?"

Cube looked alarmed for a moment then quickly shook his head. "No! No no! No. Goodness no, he's not doing anything like that! I-I was just flustered okay! I mean, th-the position and the purring a-and the grin and everything..." Cube flipped a pancake a little higher than normal, trying to stave off the blush that threatened to take him over.

"You mean that look he gives like he's about to eat you? That's scary, I don't see how that's attractive, don't you usually stay away from things like that and not go towards them?"

"It's only so scary to you cause you kinda were eaten Cyan, twice, which probably wasn't pleasant already the first time for you but definitely terrifying for everyone the second time. But I can read him pretty well, he's honestly just mischievous... and a bit lonely considering... a-anyways, shush, throwing me off my pancake game and I want some help. You mind taking three glasses of juice and putting them on the table, feel free to pick whichever type or even mix them if you want." Cube did his best to perk himself back up, remembering the second time Cyan was eaten was more than unpleasant considering he himself had to revive him after. He shook his head, pausing for a moment... Where did his pancake go?

Cube heard the tinkling of glasses and the fridge opening and closing a few times, looking around the counter. Pausing again confused before something heated and thick landed on his head with a soft plap. He gave a flat look at nothing in particular, looked around, and plucked the errant pancake off his head and eat it, humming a bit happily after and starting the next pancake.

At least that's what he hoped he could do before the sound of shattering glass and a panicked yelp sounded through the house, along with Cyan dashing into the kitchen like his life depended on it. Filled closely by a surprisingly anthro and very.. heh.. horny Blixer who looked only slightly apologetic. Cube huffed, this was making breakfast complicated and the pancakes were gonna cool if he wasn't fast enough. He used his best weapon. Pouting aggressively at Blixer.

Blixer was about to come in and chase Cyan about, then collect the debris of glass... but when he saw Cube's look he flushed, head bowing a little lower and he reached an arm into the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dustpan, seeing Cube offer him a roll of paper towels and taking those with a flustered apology and slinking out of the room to clean up. Morning was definitely hectic. But also more than fun.

He only felt slightly bad, slightly, if only cause a perfectly good glass broke and it was one of Cube's. He did not at all feel bad for scaring the hell out of Cyan though, that was fun... though usually he never got spooked enough to dash away unless it was him remembering something... he feels like he might apologize... nah he knows Cyan will bop him for it later. Or Cube will considering Cyan's luck, Cyan might accidentally poke himself right on a spike and get chipped.

Blixer set about cleaning quickly and carefully, glass is an ass and need to be in the trash, and definitely not in anyone in any part of their body. Eventually he made his way back into the kitchen, also snickering at Cyan resting on top of Cube's head looking more than pouty. He threw away the glass and the paper towels he used cleaning, making sure to brush out the broom over the can to ensure no glass got stuck on the bristles. He paused a moment, looked over at the counter, and made a face that practically screamed "WTF is even reality!?"... He dismissed the pile of pancakes, he'd think lewd thoughts when he ate with Cube not before, and definitely try not to relate to eating anything.

He got himself a glass, seeing Cube's appreciative smile out of the corner of his eyes and he had to stop the purr that threatened to rumble up. He chose some milk, and nodded a little at them both before making his semi-silent escape with his glass.

It was only a couple more minutes before Cube came out with the pancakes. Blixer will never not be impressed by just how many he can get down. A decent few were given to him, two given to Cyan... We're smaller shapes just fucking hungrier, the hell? The pancakes are bigger than he is for fucks sake. His brain short circuited a moment and he mindlessly grabbed the fork handed to him, and missed his pancakes a couple times before managing to spear one and slowly shoved it in his mouth, looking much like a very lost and confused puppy. Even more so when the company heard Blixer whine like a cassette tape being rewound... Cube's pancakes were already almost completely gone. Blixer ate the rest of his pancakes, drank his milk, and promptly closed his eyes to gently apply his face to the table. Hmmmm. This table is sure made out of table.

He felt a pat around one of his horns, he opened an eye, it focusing and narrowing on who dared then relaxing when it just Cube. He proceeded to raspberry the table, which then prompted Cube to do something he was most definitely not expecting to feel so good, if the sudden deep bass-filled rhythmic purrs and the creaking of protest from the table was anything to go by. He was getting the base of one of the main horns rubbed and squeezed, his eyes closed and next thing he knew there was something warm and squishy against his face and he didn't feel the wood of the table on his face. He did however feel the rapid paps from Cube on his face that made him lift his head. He realized he wasn't on the couch anymore and Cube was definitely under him where his face once was, and Cyan on the side just looked concerned. He blinked owlishly. This morning was certainly off to a start. He looked back at Cube.

"Your room, your bed, doing that again in a place where I won't accidently flatten you and where Cyan can't see that." Blixer got up, dusted himself off, and glared at Cyan.

"You saw and heard nothing, runt. No one would believe you if you told them anyways... Don't bribe Cube into spilling either." Blixer looked at the table, the lack of pancakes, and picked up Cube, relishing the familiar flustered squeak, placed him in his lap and whipped out the marker he carried on him.

"No if you excuse me I gotta draw, I know Barracuda's gonna be here at some point and this morning's chaotic enough as is..." He smooched the top of Cube's head, not giving any care to Cyan who looks like he's absolutely fuming. Relishing once more in not only the second flustered squeak he brought out of Cube, but also in the fun of tipping off Cyan. He hummed, idly smoothing a hand over Cube, not caring at all that in this form it looks like he's sizing up Cube before railing him. But given how pink Cube was getting, that was certainly something he noticed. Blixer drew Cube on Cube. More specifically, Cube on a throne of pancakes, with the words, "Pancake monster to pancake dictator". He smirked, putting the pen away and nodding to himself. Leaning back on the couch and pulling Cube up to cuddle him, chuckling at the squeak.

"Squeaky Cube, very squeaky. Though I will say, you went from pancake monster to pancake dictator. You take your pancake making very seriously, I actually thought you were gonna chip me or Cyan. Didn't know you could be that intimidating." Blixer chuckled more, feeling a light bap on his arms from Cube, he opened his eyes, looking down at him a moment, then Cyan, eyebrow raising at him.

...Cyan was quiet a moment at the look then spoke up.

"You look like you're about to wrap him in one of his pancakes and eat him."

Blixer snorted, grinning a little wide and squeezing Cube gently for just a moment, feeling him pet his arm.

"Maybe I would, I'm not sure how he taste, but you really wanna be giving me ideas about that, Cyan?" Blixer's grin was practically cheshire at this point, he shifted Cube in his hold and held him a little above his head, playfully waggling his eyebrows at both Cube and Cyan, listening to Cube's giggling and intently listening to Cyan's silence. He stuck his tongue out slightly.

"I doubt you'd do anything really, I know for a fact being eaten by you sucks."

"Hey, I only sucked you in the one time, the next time you practically crawled in!~" Blixer most definitely made that sound dirty on purpose.

"Lewd!" Cube practically squeaked out that response, at least he could tell Cyan seemed genuinely a little miffed at that. He tried to distract from it.

"Only because you forced me to!" Cyan hopped a little in place, trying to work out the indignation he felt at that jab. He decided to make another comment, not knowing just how daring Blixer could be given he's not as close as Barracuda and him. "Besides, you not doing anything only confirms the fact."

Blixer was surprised, as was Cube.

"Well I mean if you want me to so badly prove you wrong then alright!" He opened his mouth wide, tongue lolling out, hands hanging onto a now extremely flustered Cube. He lowered him down, slowly, slowly inching closer and closer, mouth widening and teeth baring just a little more. Cube could feel warm breath right onto some rather intimate parts and he squeaked, completely shocked and very thoroughly surprised.

"Wait! Stop!" Cyan chirped out, worried.

Blixer immediately pulled Cube away and nuzzled him, chuckling softly, that of which grew into laughter when he felt Cube relax in his hand and heard a giant sigh of relief leave him.

"Guess I'm that good of an actor, huh?" Blixer stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Hhhaaaaa hah, goodness, Blix. Mmm spooking me! Spooking me! Spooking me!" Cube limply bapped at Blixer's face with each repetition, wheezing only just slightly, heart thudding loudly and quickly. He knew he wasn't in danger but goodness. That could only go a few ways and one of those ways was unpleasant for all the wrong reasons... the other ways were unpleasant but for all the right reasons. He'd rather not that happen in the living room let alone in front of company.

There was a knock at the door, Cube wiggled a hand in its direction and Cyan took the hint to go and open it. Barracuda was there. It felt like it was gonna be a long morning judging by the amused look in his eye.

"Oh! Come in Barracuda!" Cube invited Barracuda in... it might be a very long day.


	9. Heavy Beats in the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut stuff, enjoy! Both song described in here are actual songs, I used the titles but here are the bands.
> 
> Delta Heavy - Want it, Need it  
> Skrillex - In For The Kill

When Barracuda was invited inside, even Blixer could feel a tiny sense of dread, but that feeling was swiftly followed by anticipation, then dread and annoyance when Barracuda started talking.

Barracuda, walked on, took one look at Blixer and whom exactly he held in his hand and his amusement practically skyrocketed.

"Oh? Already holding your pet Cube, or is Cube using you as a throne, seems fitting given what you drew on him. Surprised the "King" is letting that happen... unless you two were growing closer in secret and it only started flusteredly frustrating Blixer recently."

Barracuda it seemed, was absolutely relentless, quick and precise with his teasing. Fitting considering what he could summon.

Blixer rolled his eyes and held Cube close.

"Maybe I just like holding him, he is pretty nice and soft."

"Mhm. You know what they say about the more plush shapes. Stretchier, more pliant. I would bet BP on you getting some fun uses out of that." Barracuda now stood in front of the two of them, the large pink shape looking oh so smug.

"Pervert." Blixer was flustered thinking about it but he wasn't going to let that show for the life of him.

"Only perverted if you're thinking of it that way. Mayhaps I was talking about the possibility of being a living pillow. Then again, with how brash you are I shouldn't be surprised your mind and other things went in a little more southwards."

Blixer's eye twitched, pupils narrowing. He huffed, petting Cube a little to calm himself.

"Well sorry but you're the one all about sensuality last I heard, couldn't help it if I thought you were about to do something. Strike before the snake does and all that." He grinned at Barracuda, it being a little lopsided, smug, his head tilted to the side a little.

Barracuda chuckled, summoning a snake and letting that travel up Blixer's currently anthro form, judging by how he stiffened and how Cube squeaked, neither were expecting it.

"Good advice, good advice. Got me there Blixer. Haaaaa so how have you two been since Blixer has his little outing?" Barracuda picked up Cyan, humming a bit and feeling over the much harder more angular shape. He wasn't about to start thumbing at corners but he was tempted. He loved riling up Cyan about as much as Blixer loved to rile him up. He was tempted to casually toss him about like he would with a ball, but given the company he'd feel like that would upset at least one person in the room. Cyan not counting in this case.

Cyan cursed when picked up, half tempted to dash right into Cuda's eye. But at least his corners weren't messed with and he wasn't being tossed about like usual. He could live with the petting.

"Are you two usually like this?" Cube asked, looking between Blixer and Barracuda.

Both of them spoke at once, in sync no less. "Yes, doesn't answer the previous question though."

They both looked surprised, then they burst out laughing, Blixer gently squeezing Cube and holding him close as he did while Barracuda did the same with Cyan.

Cube sighed in relief, only a little flush but he definitely hugged onto Blixer's hand when he was squeezed. Nuzzling himself against it happily.

Cyan had practically the opposite reaction, cursing and dashing at the hands that held him, he knew it didn't do any damage but it was still a physical thump of sorts against Barracuda. One that Barracuda only got more amusement out of.

"W-Well me and Blixer have actually been pretty great, since you wanted me to answer so badly. He's really sweet." Cube flushed a little more, and just like when they were going to sleep last night, he attempted to rub his flusteredness off onto Blixer by nuzzling his hand almost aggressively.

Given the fact that now Blixer was blushing it could've been said that it had worked. Blixer did nod in agreement though, which had Barracuda calming down and tilting his head at the two, amusement present once more.

"Oh? Well, mind going into details, you must know how hard it is to get Blixer to open up. I'm curious."

Cube perked up.

"Well actually he's not, at least not to me. I don't wanna give away too much but the times he does open up are usually things I've already noticed about him and wanna help him figure out or just some honestly surprisingly sweet things. Like I said, he can be really sweet. Really really sweet. A lot." Cube could not keep their mouth shut, happy at the chance to gush a little bit about Blixer, but also completely aware that Blixer was holding him up to be at semi eye-level with Barracuda as he spoke. It flustered him to no end but he absolutely couldn't keep the filter on at all, at least until he turned off the metaphorical faucet by flustering himself too much and finding himself being put under the jacket Blixer's anthro from had. Then and there he cuddled against it, holding on and trying to drive away the flush in semi-privacy.

"Cube gets flustered easy. It's pretty adorable buuuut I don't like to verbally tease about that too much."

"Oh, you specified verbal, surely you jest, you're all about verbally stabbing people just like I am." Barracuda had his interest piqued.

Blixer groaned, partially annoyed at himself, mostly annoyed at Barracuda. He was gonna be whiny about it.

"Ffffiiiiiiiiiiiihhne. Yeah, not verbally, I will admit that having him as a pillow and the fact he just squeaks so adorably when he's picked up is a nice way to tease. That and as you saw on his head, he's gone from a pancake monster to a pancake dictator. Me and Cyan were messing around, spooked Cyan, glasses were broken, juice was spilled, it's complete anarchy this morning."

"While that's absolutely hilarious, you're skipping around other things you do to fluster your companion Cube." Barracuda has caught onto the distraction methods quickly. Just a bit smug when another annoyed groan came from Blixer.

"Uuhg, why do you have to nitpick conversations so well... Okay but I'm going outside to talk to you about that stuff. Leave Cyan here."

Barracuda is not at all gonna comment on the fact Blixer said nothing about leaving behind Cube. According to the unmoving pink lump under his jacket, Cube's not gonna comment either.

Blixer had gotten completely used to Cube's weight, especially since it was practically nothing. Considering Cube's squishy nature on top of that, the jacket felt like it fit like normal, didn't help that it was purposely oversized to fit this form anyways. Being unable to move when you can summon flesh-eating centipedes and have spikes on you makes most clothing a no-go unless it can really breath. With Cube assumed to be inside, Blixer went outside with Barracuda, immediately going to a tree and leaning his back against it, rolling his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets. Looking at Barracuda to start the conversation.

"So. What sort of things do you and Cube get up to, any thoughts on your mind you think you can't share with him?"

"Maybe the fact that two seconds before ya walked in I almost had him in my mouth. It was actually kinda hot, I mean, Cyan tasted gross for sure, but considering I was thinking of delving my tongue other places in Cube and not Cyan, it actually made it A LOT more appealing to think about. I think I actually drooled a little, probably what got Cyan in a huff and worried to. Wasn't gonna actually eat him or anything, but eating out counts I think. At least a little, I will admit though, seeing Cube getting flustered about it definitely gave me a few ideas to try later whenever pipsqueak and you leaves."

"Oh my, and you're already thinking of laying him. You two certainly work fast. Are you both really that into each other on that level?"

"I mean, yeah we pretty much get each other pretty well emotion-wise, he understands stuff. Hell, it's like he reads my mind or something. But ah. On a sexual level I have no idea. The most I know is he likes big shapes, he likes my purring a lot, likes it when I pet him and such. Making out is definitely fu-" Blixer was cut off by Barracuda.

"I so called the size difference kink thing by the way. You're both each other's types in that way, I'm guessing." Barracuda was chuckling, a slight hiss accompanying each one.

"Pffft. Har har, yuck it up ya chuckle-fuck. Anyways, yeah, you called the kink, I get it. Shush. As I was saying though, he's pretty great... even if the way he makes pancakes disappear totally breaks my brain, like, I had to just apply my face to the table this morning so I wouldn't stare at the empty plates and lack of pancake crumbs. Seriously he wipes those things clean... Kinda does bring back that comment you said earlier though. The whole stretchy thing, yeah... that's literally all I can think of in that way when he just makes 'em disappear, makes me wonder what else he can uhhhh... y-yeah." The moment Blixer started thinking of that he quickly clammed up, flustered beyond belief. He cleared his throat, not willing to look Barracuda in the eye, and most especially when the chuckling grew.

Unbeknownst to Blixer, Cube was in a similar state under his jacket, completely flushed pink, partly shocked, very much aroused, and also wanting nothing more than to flusteredly scream into Blixer's form. Or take revenge by rubbing his horns and the base of them later. That seems more appropriate, kinda. He's at least a little touched though. Nothing but good things to say about him.

"Besides, enough of that stuff. He just makes me happy. I like it that he trust me, and frankly it still boggles my mind but by the tree am I thankful he's as loose as he is around me. Being able to just scoop him up, cuddle him as long as we both want, he doesn't give two shits what form I'm in. Cyan still flinches looking at me. You might've been touched by the corruption but you never really saw me or got attacked by me, I kinda left that volcano alone. Lycan will hiss at me whenever I accidentally spook him. Heli still doesn't like me, and that ship likes me but is still intimidated from what I can tell. Cube has all the reason to be afraid, to hate, but he just doesn't. Think that's why he's great, and you and me are just friendly asses to each other and if anything the most negative thing is that we both intimidate each other sometimes then laugh our asses off after. It's pretty great."

Barracuda was definitely a bit touched. Happy for Blixer and Cube. So he decided to tease them both a bit more.

"That's... pretty nice to hear. Gonna have to talk to Lycan a bit. Thanks Blix. But I do still have a question."

"Oh? Out with it then." Blixer realized he made a mistake when Barracuda started looking giddy.

"Any fantasies you wanna share about Cube?"

Blixer flushed and sighed but eventually nodded.

"Fine, yeah. Sure I'll share. Not like I've shared enough as is or anything." Blixer huffed. "So... been thinking of some things..." His brain flashed by with a mental image of a very flustered Cube bouncing on his dick.

"Go on." Barracuda made a continue motion with his hands.

"Well like you said, soft, pliant, stretchy, I know he can bounce to, he practically goes around the house bouncing so yeah... totally thought about and got off to thinking about that kinda stuff last night. Made sure to clean his bathroom after."

"I wasn't expecting that last part! Goodness! At least we three know you're functional there though."

"...Wait. Three?..." It was then Blixer realized something and he flushed brightly and practically all over. He patted a hand over his jacked front, felt the slight squish, a strangled wheeze left him. He unzipped his jacket slightly to look down and in, confused when he didn't see blue, but rather pink. Then he figured out why, and realized Cube heard literally everything and he zipped up his jacked, cleared his throat. His eye twitched.

"You're so dead later Cuda, you better grab Cyan when I go inside." He growled at Barracuda, flustered beyond all belief. He stalked inside, looking about ready to murder and even Cyan could read the look and dashed out with a quick "Later Cube!" followed by cursing when Barracuda scooped him up and went off spouting stuff about practicing.

Blixer gently squeezed Cube, took him upstairs, to the bedroom, promptly unzipping his jacket and taking it off, knowing full well Cube could hang on a little longer. He covered Cube in the jacket and plucked him off to put him on the bed so he could flop on it and release a stream of flustered curse words. Surprised to hear Cube join him, or at least join him in the muffled screaming part, thankfully he hadn't started cursing.

Blixer heard music starting, and it wasn't from himself. It was a bit fast paced, it already started out with words, that seemed to be a specialty of Cube's music taste. They sounded like "Want it, Need it. (Hold me)" It got louder, faster, it sounded like a beat was about to drop and Blixer physically steeled himself but he heard it fade and an loud exhale leave Cube. He exhaled loudly himself. That sounded like it was going to get extremely intense. He groaned, burying his face in a pillow and saying a muffled apology to Cube for stressing him out that badly.

He felt and heard Cube getting up, and moving to his head, he tilted his head to get a better look at what Cube was doing. Cube looked incredible flushed and pouty, Blixer wanted to see what his hand was reaching for then he felt it. His brain tried to resist but he quickly turned practically boneless, purring up a storm, and brain completely blanking. Oh by the tree that was the absolute best. He not-so-silently wondered why that felt so good, barely able to get the words out past his own purring.

Cube was about to let the music take over earlier but he quickly had stopped himself, he wanted to fluster Blixer like Blixer flustered him and he just remembered how. He had moved to his head, he saw Blixer's look, and pouted aggressively, hand quickly moving and then he grabbed the base of a horn. Watching Blixer's eyes flutter and roll a moment and his body relax. It made Cube relax a bit, exhaling, and then he started to rub the base. Listening to the thunderous purrs, he moved bases as well given the multiple horns on his Annihilate form. He had started at the biggest one then got down to the smaller ones. He heard the moan that brought out of Blixer and jumped a little, squeezing the horn and the base of it reflexively, surprised and flustered when he saw the result being a roll of Blixer's hips and a hand kneading the bed... He figured out this was a lot like a sensual massage. Hoo goodness. He thinks he's started something.

He saw the hand coming up for him and couldn't dodge it in time before it gently gripped him. He squeaked, flushed when he was being held by Blixer and especially since Blixer saw it fit to nuzzle him against his face. There was suddenly the realization of what exactly Blixer was thinking when he was licked by Blixer. He wasn't expecting that and definitely wasn't expecting himself to be nudged onto his back.

A very high-pitched and flustered moan left him when the tongue found its way right against that particular anatomy. He felt Blixer pause, and he peeked an eye open to look at Blixer, not even realizing he had closed his eyes. What he saw made both eyes open and he was definitely coming out of his sheath. That lidded almost predatory look, the grin, the slight eyebrow raise though when he looked him in the eyes was the thing that made him pause and think for a split moment. He nodded. And that was all that was needed before he was being licked and purred around, feeling the base absolutely thumping through him and goodness did that feel good.

It left him squeaking, moaning, shifting slightly, almost overstimulated and he hadn't even actually cum but mmmm did that mouth want him to. He was the one to start the music again, different music, slightly slowly but extremely sensual, especially since Blixer was responding in kind, Blixer added bass, a concrete beat, Cube had the lyrics, the kicks. They both mixed together beautifully and it started off sensual, but with every lick, every huff of breath, every bass-heavy purr Blixer put through him on purpose, the beat got a little faster, a little more hectic. The predatory nature felt from both shapes turning the song from something sensual to something both that, and extremely sexual, hungry, aggressive, with the voice going perfectly with it, the high tones mixing and making it seem like the perfect climb and fall in the song. In For The Kill.

It turned from something coherent to something slightly chaotic, chaos with order, a huge wave of intensity, every rock of said wave turning more and more into something slightly more intense, Cube was practically pulsing in Blixer's mouth, excitement in the air, in the music around them, like they were about to go gliding off a ledge.

It was only a little longer before the song reached a crescendo and then it smoothly dipped down, lyrics still beautiful and slightly mystifying even if jumbled, the beat and bass petering out in an almost jumbled mess along with the lyrics, both fading out peacefully and leaving Cube to gently thump against the bed, panting and shuddering, mewling softly when Blixer pulled off of him to properly swallow everything down. He watched Blixer lick his teeth, and level another lidded predatory look his way. He made grabby hands at Blixer.

Blixer thinks making music with Cube us the absolute best. He may want nothing more than to do it again, and he definitely tasted a hell of a lot better than Cyan, the cute lazy grabby hand motion had him moving his head down and he felt himself shift out of his anthro form, just so he could hold him close and nuzzle his face against him, he had also reverted back to perma-grin. In which he did in fact grin at Cube. Gently peppering him in kisses and purring away like a motor. He hummed, relaxing with Cube.

"You know you taste kinda like maple syrup almost, just a hint of blueberry though."

Blixer was bapped gently for that comment. Blixer is most definitely gonna make more music with him, but for now, he's content in just spending time with him in his bed.


	10. From Soothing Tones to Heavy Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When even Cube has to curse at things, and even Cube wants to fight, then hoo boy are things getting fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, I really wanted a bigger word count than 2000+ and have been trying to dip into new music and explore for a while to try and get some music that may fit both characters and bring about more discussion. I haven't been able to find jack though, so I wanna ask for suggestions and help and leave the end of this chapter as a hook into the next one. Also sorry for any of those worried about my health and such due to my inactivity, happy to say I'm healthy and still in self isolation/quarantine, avoiding the potential Wave 2 of the virus spread since where I live is opening up EVERYTHING at once. Hope everyone who reads this is doing okay though, and that everyone has the non-perishables they need at their living space, and hope you all stay healthy. ^^
> 
> That said though, I will ask again for any music suggestions you either PM me or put in the comment section. Thank you in advance, and thank you all for reading this story! 
> 
> In which, let's get on with it! Less than 3 is all you need! <3  
> \----

It took a while but eventually Cube started squirming, nuzzling against Blixer and pouting a little.

"I don't want to be tired, the day's practically just started." Cube huffed slightly, just a bit flush.

"Pfffft. And? It's paradise, so long as it's not murder I think a few extra hours of sleep will pass perfectly fine." Blixer knew exactly what he said, and while not his most favorite topic, he at least got a tiny chuckle from Cube out of it. Made that feel just a little better.

"I mean... I can't argue with the logic aside from saying that I'd just rather just be awake with you. We spent a lot of time sleeping together... you're really cuddly in your sleep."

Blixer flushed, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"Yeah yeah I know, can't help that you're just so nice to pick up and squeeze. You bounce back to which is nice." Blixer demonstrated by poking Cube, gently, but still enough to make him bounce up a little, causing Cube to squeak. Blixer smirked.

"Kinda like a squeaky toy. Pretty adorable." Boxer's head tilted a little, looking at Cube and once again poking him, producing not only a squeak but also a flustered pout from Cube. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, maybe to stay up we can listen to music together? Maybe not make anything so intense together but just go to the living room and put on headphones?"

Blixer thought a moment and nodded, all too happy for an opportunity to pick up Cube and go downstairs to the living room. The squeak was still there and he felt a small pap from Cube that only made him grin broader. Quickly going down, and even quicker to put him in front of the sound system where he promptly pulled out a couple pair of headphones and a special wire. Plugging it into the system soon proved the wire's purpose, especially when he plugged his headphones into it. It'd not only extend the cord, but also let two headphones be plugged in at once. He plugged in the other pair and handed them to Cube.

"You choose first, Cube. Kinda interested in your beats, they usually have lyrics."

Cube was a little surprised Blixer had a cord like that on him, but was thankful all the same. Putting the headphones on at the same time Blixer did and moving a bit to start pressing buttons and checking out what exactly to put on. He wanted to relax a little, but also be happy. He certainly had plenty of sad- or questionable songs but he found one that wouldn't be too depressing or put either of them to sleep. It was a remix though and he was gonna ask Blixer if it was okay to listen to it but of course the original goes first.

"The song I wanna listen to is a remix, would you like to hear the original first or get on with the remix?"

"I always listen to original first, helps me get a feel for the remix and compare them a bit better."

Cube nodded, switching off to the original song, Temper Trap -Sweet Disposition. The minute the guitar in the song started he watched the horns/ears on Blixer's head perk up, an unreadable look on his face before he nodded a little. A fifty-fifty motion made with his hand, but there were points in the song that made him smile a little and nod, eyes closed to try and concentrate on the music.

Blixer hummed a bit. Taking off the headphones once the song finished and nudging Cube.

"Drums and a guitar. Kinda works but I feel like the guitar playing was what threw me off, so did the odd other beats, not quite drums or kicks but I'm not sure of it was a synth or another instrument. Maybe a sound from a sound pad. Anyways, show me the remix."

Cube would very happily admit he liked hearing Blixer pick at things like that. Not necessarily mean but still just being open about his preferences was nice. He picked out the Alto Remix for the song, both of them putting on headphones and listening. Though, Cube was also a little distracted watching Blixer's expression as the music played.

Blixer looked much more pleased, the permanent grin he had in this form relaxing a bit and a happy sigh leaving him. Fingers tapped to the beat and on every crescendo of the song his head tilted up just a bit and his fingers splayed out on the ground, almost like a wave. The more relaxed and highly edited guitar strings giving a much more relaxed feel to the song, accompanied by the heavy bass, the lyrics had an almost ethereal feel to them, lulling Blixer into a more relaxed state. The beat enough to keep him awake but also satisfying enough to make him somewhat melt along with the lyrics. The slight twitch in Blixer's smile showed he was less than pleased the song ended but the fact it still remained at least made Cube feel like it had ended on a good note for Blixer. They both took off the headphones and Cube was not dissapointed when Blixer immediately peeled off with the conversation.

"The lack of guitar actually made it feel much more relaxing, and while I got an adventurous feel from the original it was more a little confusing and anxiety inducing. Complete release from inhibitions in the lyrics but with the original so fast paced and so full of everything it felt more overwhelming, like you were pressured to do so which should not be the feeling with a song with those kinds of lyrics. The remix, though lacking a lot of the original sound and almost classifies as its own song in it of itself, was far more relaxing. The bass well placed, the replacing of the drum beats in some parts, the slower build up in the beginning immediately felt better, and as everything sped up it didn't feel pressing, if anything the slight drop to get you into the song made it feel like you were breaking through a cloud or just diving into the water, cool crisp and kinda refreshing, but not stressful. It just felt kinda free, and every drop and crescendo in the song itself made it feel like a wave, lifting you up but letting you glide back down like it was nothing, like it didn't matter. For a song that's essentially about releasing inhibitions and having a sweeter disposition on life, the remix kinda does the song a lot more justice in overall feel. It had an almost dream-like quality to it, or at least, it felt that way when the smooth vocals would hit, it made me reminisce a little. The remix feels like a fresh perspective if that makes sense..." Blixer paused seeing Cube's expression. He liked that smile a lot and a genuine grin was given in return... and just a bit of a blush.

Cube was absolutely enraptured in the talk, absolutely loving it and nodding enthusiastically. He was smiling so happily he didn't even notice.

"I completely agree, it's why I have the remix, it just feels freeing, and it makes the day seem a bit brighter! I know I have a lot of sad songs but what good ones I have really kinda brighten up the mood a lot in some way. This one, the feelings I kinda equate it to, is like right after you drink something hot, and you step outside in the winter, you still feel warm but the cold on the outside just feels crisp, refreshing, and comforting instead of biting. You want to pick a track next Blix?" Cube was practically bouncing as he explained his own feelings on it, excited to no end. Seems he definitely has his energy back, and according to the enthusiastic nod from Blixer, it was definitely infectious.

"Fair warning that I'm not picking anything nearly as relaxing. If anything I wish I had more relaxing stuff on my playlist buuuut I'll have to happily settle with swapping some tracks with you. I know I have some songs with lyrics, especially considering one of my mixes completely cuts out the Japanese lyrics of the original but I kinda wanted that fight to not last." Blixer was quick to plug in his own smaller system to Cube's bigger home one, and picked out exactly the song he wanted. Spag Heddy - The Master.

Cube's very first thought when he heard it was 'This seems like something Blixer and Cuda would remix together if they ever fought seriously.' then the lyrics hit and the heavy beats were making him bob a bit, the lack of them for a moment and the high-pitched synth helping pull him along. Then the lyrics hit again along with another drop. It really did almost feel like fight music, but more hypnotic, more of a sway to it but each one felt like a pendulum ball hitting a wall. Still going with the beat but the beat had an extreme kick to it. It made the drops intimidating, the lyrics commanded attention and he realized he was staring at Blixer while Blixer jammed out a bit. Yep, definitely fit him. The chaoticness of the beat as it neared the end made him think of dancing with a dangerous but also alluring enemy, then as it passed and the song closed he nodded a bit, smiling. It definitely felt like Blixer, though with bits of Cuda's style mixed in, the higher tones giving off vibes more like Lycan's kind of music, felt nice, got his heart pumping and he wanted nothing more than to bounce around, maybe even spar to that beat. Goodness that song was more enrapturing than he thought if he was even thinking of sparring. They both took off their headphones.

Cube got to offer his analysis now.

"This sounds like something both you and Cuda would play. The high pitched notes though make me also think of Lycan a bit. It's like the three of you made a song together and you were the boss or leader on it. It's imposing and intimidating, but also kinda makes me feel like I'm anticipating a fight, which is kinda new but you make the feelings less scary and more fun. I can definitely jam out to this, and I can see you jamming out to it to, especially since King and Master are people of authority. You might not be king anymore but this song just practically screams that despite that you're still a force to be reckoned with. It's fitting and nice, and also very much 'you' feeling."

Cube was definitely using the opportunity to compliment Blixer, Blixer flirts and compliments him like no tomorrow so he's gonna do it right back for once.

Blixer was definitely flustered, nodding a bit and chuckling when Cuda and Lycan's name popped up.

"I showed them this song and I think we all got carried away when we jammed out to it. Cyan thought we were wreaking havoc and even joined thinking it was a genuine fight, he was pissed when it wasn't but too tired and kinda chipped after accidentally sparring with all three of us at once, though, it was really fun. Especially when we finally realized that he was there. It took us a bit considering we were caught up in the music." Blixer kinda lost it a little, laughing and grinning broadly. He was still flush with the compliments and his brain-to-mouth filter had yet another malfunction... how many times was that around Cube? Three, four?

"And in terms of authority, I could be your master." Blixer went wide-eyed. It was his turn to squeak. A totally non high-pitched squeak, it was totally deep, totally...

Cube heard the completely high-pitched squeak from Blixer that followed those words, Cube flushed bright pink, putting a hand on one of Blixer's and using it to tilt himself in the opposite direction in order to smooch Blixer on the cheek, putting his headphones on flusteredly and for the moment refusing to meet his eyes while he mulled over those words.

"You're flustering, Blix.." Cube murmured that softly, squinting at his sound system and pouting the tiniest bit as if it was the one that was flustering him so much.

That pout was apparently a physical cue for Blixer to start chuckling and nuzzle at Cube. Considering Blixer was practically surrounding Cube at this point and his head was just to the side and not exactly directly behind Cube, it still felt like he was being dwarfed though. In a very flustering way. Cube nuzzled himself back up against him and leaned himself back against Blixer before he heard the words Blixer was trying to utter registered, if only due to the fact it was being murmured right into his back. The vibrations on top of the location made him flush.

"Love doing it, you should know at this point I can't help it..." Blixer had murmured that right against Cube's back, almost on the top back edge of him. Cube absolutely flushed pink and he shuddered, pressing against Blixer's mouth a bit.

"W-We should listen to more music together."

Blixer nodded and gave a small nip to the edge of Cube without even thinking about it, flushing immediately after and flushing even brighter when that made Cube mewl. They both sat there a little wide-eyed in surprise and nodded flusteredly to each other before fumbling with their respective headphones and debating mentally about what kind of song should be the next one. Which one would fit either one of them, or maybe even both... though hopefully with slightly less sexual tension involved... not that they'd admit that either of them would mind something like that right now... Cube remembers at the worst time he doesn't lock his house doors because he doesn't have any locks or the need for them; until recently, the only time he'd ever curse about Paradise's peacefulness.


	11. And Sensual Sensations to Soothing Synths

Cube would ask Blixer where he got his locks later, for now it was back to analyzing and having fun with music beats. He flushed a bit, only slightly embarrassed at having to poke at Blixer so soon after they both fell into flustered messes, but he had questions, and so he gently tapped Blixer and looked up at him, still a bit flushed from earlier. He waited for the headphones to come off and the horns/ears to perk up before he asked.

"D-Do you mind things from other genres? My playlist is sort of varied and oddly enough trying to think of things you might like and not find too depressing or other things... is a little difficult. I hope you don't mind."

Blixer hummed and nodded a little at the question, giving a slight grin to Cube.

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind a change in pace. Most of what I listen to is Japanese techno or metal, metal or classic rock in general, techno, or just flat out hard-style techno. Mine gets a little varied but so far what you've got, despite it's much more chill beat, feels pretty nice on the ears... I guess you could say it's... Heavenly." Blixer grinned broadly now, it managing to grow even bigger when he heard Cube start laughing at that horrible pun.

"Pfffffffftt! Blixer! You have puns, about Paradise of all things! Goodness! By the tree, Blixer!" Cube couldn't help but laugh, it was fantastic, the pun hilarious, and the grin from Blixer making it feel even better to laugh. He eventually calmed, feeling Blixer wipe the tears from his eyes gently snapping him out of the worst of the hysterics, but the loving notion did nothing to keep him from giggling and chuckling until he was slightly out of breath. He looked up at Blixer and smiled, hands reaching up for a moment, and he was quickly rewarded with being picked up and pulled close, Cube, not willing to back out of the intrusive thoughts and impulses going through him decided to kiss Blixer.

Blixer tensed only for a moment before he absolutely melted into it, holding Cube close and a brief rumbling purr rolling out of him as he very happily made out with Cube. The slight feeling of Cube pulling away had him flusteredly pulling away and putting Cube down right next to him. For cuddling reasons. The evidence and assurance that it was for that reason... well... he would've figured it would've been obvious by now but then again. The mood went from zero to "Is this what lava feels like?" in seconds with them.

"I have some more relaxing music if you want to listen, Blix." Cube found himself shifting his way just barely under Blixer, cuddling closer and smiling happily, hand picking up his discarded headphones and putting them on. He squeaked however when Blixer moved them both closer to the large music system, then sent a flat look at nothing in particular when he heard the the little chuckle out of Blixer. The one he's quickly equating to "Cube squeaked therefore he gets a complimentary chuckle" type of laugh, and as per new customary rules he gently prods a bit at him pouting a bit.

"Anyways, this one is pretty relaxed, no lyrics though which is fine." He reached out, and moved through the playlist before putting on a song called Forever Lotus made by a band called RUDE.

Blixer wasn't one to judge band names by any means, and he wasn't gonna start now. The minute the song started he smiled and nodded, it sounded like how oriental Japanese looked. Though the minute the bass dropped it felt just flat out good, and he found himself relaxing, this was the sort of beat he'd expect out of a wild pink area that Cyan only sometimes complained about instead of constantly complaining about it. One that, while difficult, you could get a hold on and go with the flow. It was simply, relaxing. He could describe it as loose practically if that didn't immediately conjure thoughts of just how Cube might feel if he had those more loose moments in the bedroom, like a dip in the music even if the sounds got higher. He found himself purring in time with the higher notes and nuzzled against Cube. Once it faded out and it ended he couldn't help but sigh happily and wonder if this is why Cube was so relaxed, and in turn hugged Cube close.

"Was pretty relaxing, and the bass, the fact it just disappears right before the big drop makes it feel like your just melting or falling. Like those incense burners that let the smoke pool downwards, it's just smooth and relaxing, the higher notes just build the feeling back up again before it just releases everything. Like a massage for your brain. Repetitive, but it's the repetition that feels good in this song."

Cube nodded happily, unable to really answer all that well besides agreeing considering Blixer was just being that cuddly. He definitely didn't mind, if anything he nuzzled against Blixer further and sighed happily to show his definite approval.

Blixer hummed a bit, only to perk up a couple seconds later and put the headphones on fully again. Cube had let the playlist keep going and the next one was a song by the same band, RUDE. Only this one was named Eternal Youth. Another relaxing beat. Though it felt heavier somehow, at least in feeling.

The repetition and the flow of it making it seem more like a swing from side to side as opposed to rolling wave of a feeling he got from the other song of theirs. It felt like something Cuda would relax to but he found it kinda relaxing to. He liked the beginning a lot oddly enough, a short build up but a nice one. Though it set the mood weirdly to him, at least with a song that seemed both relaxing and the slightest bit sensual, then again he might just be getting hungry. He licked his teeth and hummed a bit... He was tempted to test out a theory, and the music wasn't helping at all.

He didn't take the headphones off when it stopped, he wanted to see what would possibly play next, and he looked at the bottoms on the machine and went about making sure it was on shuffle next time, shooting Cube a cheeky grin when he settled back down.

"Blixer what are you-" He was cut off by the sheer amount of flusteredness that hit him when the next song played. Oh... goodness.... He felt warm and pink and could help the flustered squeak that left him, he looked at Blixer for his reaction... it was not comforting to see him in the same boat... if anything it made his own flusteredness worse.

IBenji - Boneless. Blixer noticed immediately just what kind of song this was for Cube, the deep rumbling bass that only dropped lower and lower, somehow still managing drops accompanied by a downright sexual sounding saxophone. The lyrics, seemed just like the kind of music Cube would have in his songs, the slight skip to them, the fact it's a female singer, and the fact they show up only every once in a while. He flushed completely pink, looked at Cube and found him in the exact same boat... He noticed Cube look away and he looked down, and if he could blush more he would cause... well... the music certainly did it's number on Cube considering just by the sound he could tell exactly what this was for. He didn't think Cube even noticed his own dick yet; and he wasn't gonna point it out, for Cube's sake. This song was not helping him either and he most definitely was not nuzzling and purring and most definitely wasn't holding Cube as close as possible at the moment. Not at all. Nope. Nothing of that sort was happening. Not even the confirmation of Cubes adorable squeaking could convince him that he was doing any of these things in response to the music playing, with a boner of all things no less. Not happening at all.

Cube was beyond flustered, he knew, he knew that Blixer knew, he knew that Blixer knew that he knows. He was flushed completely pink, having a boner, and he squeaked rather loudly when Blixer was suddenly cuddling him close and nuzzling and... oh by the tree that purring right against him. He muffled a mewl and squirmed a little, settling in Blixer's hold and pressing back against him. The headphones were still on, the music still going, and they were only vaguely trying to avoid this earlier, or at least avoiding over-sleeping, and now they probably looked like they were both about to do it in the living room, right in front of the front door, and right by the music system. Considering Blixer was very very slowly lowering Cube down he found himself pretty willing to do this. But goodness he wished he had gotten locks, hopefully no one's coming in, hopefully he's left alone like usual, then again he's been visited a lot lately, maybe that was it for the week or month. It couldn't possible get more hectic than- oh. Oh he felt that pressing against him now, and the pause, he almost... almost felt a little indignant at the pause.

Blixer paused for a moment and huffed lightly. He didn't even notice he was doing this, guess he honestly did wanna rail Cube like no tomorrow but he wasn't expecting it to be during a jam session and his dumb decision to put it on shuffle. Of course Cube has music for that, everyone does to their taste but goodness did Cube almost nail this one on the head. He glanced down at Cube nearly under him, and they caught each other's eyes. Seeing the smallest nod and smile from Cube made him flush and look away flustered... but he nodded a little to and only slightly shifted, just as Cube squirmed a little. Goodness this was happening.

And then the music changed.

Oh. Oh goodness. Either someone was near enough to change the music type or Cube's music taste was just a bit raunchy, either one was possible given the charged emotions from the both of them.

Silly of Me, by 8 Graves, a bit of a sad or aggressive song, but also just the right amount of mischievous and flirty, and technically, it's not what either of them need but it's exactly what they want. There are no broken hearts about this at all unlike the song's lyrics, and also unlike the lyrics they do not sleep safe and sound away from love, and they do not regret it one bit.

Blixer could feel exactly just how far that odd plush stretchiness of Cube's could be pushed, and quite frankly, it was surprising, very pleasantly so. He grinned, his dick twitched against Cube and the rather adorable gasp he heard only tempted him to invite himself in and see just how plush the insides might be... but he didn't wanna push that yet... he did however want to tease and tease he did. Gently grinding against Cube to the beat, slow but hard, hand moving around to palm at Cube's dick.

They both idly moaned and Blixer pressed just a bit harder, gently smooshing Cube, for the sole ability to just purr right against him and oooh that just sent it reverberating right against his own dick to. He heard Cube moan and he only purred more, deeper, louder, carefully shifting to hump against Cube a bit, fully willing to hotdog against him and more than flustered when he felt Cube grinding against both his dick and his hand... he realized he has a thing for smaller partners apparently... he may or may not admit that out loud.

He was interrupted in his thinking and looked down at Cube.

"Y-Yeah Cube, 'sup?"

"Aahhh-hhhahhhhha tr-try the small compartment, on the far left lowest speaker wall." Cube was flush having to give away that hidden compartment... or rather the contents of it. The snap of a lube bottle and the feeling of some pouring on the bottom back edge of his body made him squeak and squirm a bit.

Blixer was not expecting the lube bottle in the hidden compartment... or a hidden compartment... but he wasn't looking a gift Cube in the mouth... in fact he was kinda looking at the hidden seam in that edge that his dick was currently nestled in. Once the lube was on, he grinded a bit more, spreading it and only using his hands to gently squeeze Cube or rub at his dick... after putting the lube to the side of course... he totally didn't just accidentally poke Cube with the bottle even if the surprised bap from Cube said otherwise.

Blixer realizes he denies a lot of things... he's gonna keep doing that.

He grinded, letting the slight spikes on his dick flare just a bit and he could feel them catch on Cube when he pulled back after each grind forwards, but Cube shifted and suddenly he felt the tip catch and slip in slightly, the moan from Cube told him that was apparently the correct thing to do and Blixer was not about to argue with the absolutely wondrous feeling of the plush heat surrounding the head of his dick and going down... holy shit he wasn't pushing Cube down either... A moan left Blixer and he looked at Cube, partly surprised and partly in bliss, mostly turning into surprise though when he saw Cube pushing himself onto Blixer... Goodness, and shapes call Blixer the cat but Cube looked like a cat in heat with the way this was going.

His dick twitched and he moaned loudly, panting and hand moving onto Cube to gently help him down, applying just the slightest pressure and humping into him slightly, gasping after feeling one of the soft spikes on it go in, it immediately flexing and dick twitching again. He got to be surprised again when Cube decided to speak.

"B-Blixaahhh, go-goodness. Mmmmmohhoore, pleeease." Cube was panting and moaning between words, the music definitely striking up the confidence in him... and the neediness to a definite point that became quickly apparent.

Blixer was flush, wholly and completely, and he was very happy to comply with Cube. Somewhat surprised but then again, music has the best and worst effects on shapes and considering the playlist Cube had chosen those two previous songs out of, it was quickly apparent that these songs brought out the neediness in him and want. Blixer could tell by the way Cube relaxed and pushed against him that this music had a pretty great effect.

Blixer panted and found himself rolling and humping right into Cube, moaning loudly along side him and the rather adorable mewls made him want to push to fit more of himself in, and so he did, and the resulting loud and lewd mewl that came from Cube in response had him looking down to look, seeing Cube's face below him was definitely more flustering than it had any right to be and he bucked lightly, pausing only a moment to adjust his hold before he was purring deeply and starting to buck into Cube. He knew he wasn't in all the way but damn if even just this much felt good, he was gonna start slowly edging his way in deeper, being slow about that at least but going in tune to the beat with the bucks. Both Cube and Blixer moaning loudly,

The music eventually had to change, and it was pretty calm if not sensual and full of all kinds of good vibes. Electric Love by B0RNS, though it was a remix of it, and bit on the more pop-ish side for Blixer but goodness it still fit Cube. The gasp it made Cube produce was a pretty good thing all things considered.

Blixer felt a shift and he himself gasped when Cube was lowering himself onto him and squeezing tight, oh this worked out almost exactly like one of his fantasies when he felt the pull up and the push back down onto his dick. He didn't know if he just growled or purred but he didn't care and most definitely started bucking in earnest, openly panting and moaning while Cube did the same. The headphone cords unplugged and the music surrounded them while they were very happily fucking right in the living room. The thrust turned into deep slow ones and the moaning all the more melodic, pace slowly picking up with the song, the preparation for a drop and Blixer bucked harshly, spikes flaring a bit and feeling Cube tighten and cry out, the song slowed and Blixer grinded against Cube, feeling Cube grind back only encouraging him, the song flaring up for another base drop definitely helped as well and he bucked again when it hit, spikes flaring once again and dick twitching, he lost beat for a moment and he could tell Cube did to and they were both practically rutting for a moment before they re-joined the rhythm somewhat and smoothly grinded against each other while crying out, Blixer's cry ending in more of a possessive growl while Cube's was melodious and slowly smoothed lower in pitch and faded out. Both were left panting and all too satisfied with their current positions to really move. The next song went on.

\- After Dark. Blixer and Cube heard the base drops, the lyrics, and the soothing if not slightly romantic overall feel making them both melt a bit, Blixer rocking in idly and more than happy to milk himself inside of Cube. The soft spikes on his dick flexing slightly and a pleased hum leaving them both; though, Cube's are rather breathy. Blixer eventually pulled out and Cube whined a little until it was quieted by a kiss from Blixer.

They both sat and made out for quite a bit... neither noticed the triangular figure at the front door watching them, nor the colorful bright cyan square in their hands. They also didn't notice the clearing throats from either of them.

Cube moaned happily into the kiss as it went on, holding onto Blixer and if he was being honest, absolutely loving everything right now. Especially Blixer. Most definitely loving Blixer. The music calmed him and Blixer to a degree, they both still held on and cuddled, and Cube felt like the moment was rather perfect. After something both so flustering and oh-so-very revealing about his taste he was actually feeling relaxed. Happy. Almost ecstatic! And maybe still just a little horny but that could wait. They separated from the kiss to catch their breaths, neither hearing the second clearing of throats past the music around them.

Cube nuzzled Blixer and smiled happily at him, seeing Blixer return the look made his heart squeeze and he initiated the kiss this time, humming happily when he felt the large comforting hand of Blixer smooth over him idly. Even the third and possibly most prominent clearing of throats from the guest they didn't know they had wasn't heard over the music.

Said kissing didn't quite stop soon either and both found themselves getting slightly riled up again by the end of the song, Blixer reached over and paused the music, still not even noticing the guest, and promptly moved Cube a bit to lick right his bottom edges, giving him quite the lidded look all the while. Though hearing the resulting moan turn into a squeak had him pulling back.

"What's wrong did my teeth catch something?... Erm Cube... Ya alright?"

Cube shuffled a bit behind Blixer to hide, bright pink and hand pointing at the front door.

Blixer stiffened and slowly turned slightly, not willing to expose himself more than necessary at this point.

Barracuda was flustered. Cyan was flustered. Lycanthrope who Cuda and Cyan didn't even know was there, was grinning broadly and flushed completely. Lycan piped up.

"Well that was hot!"

Cube squeaked and Blixer growled.

Cuda chuckled. Cyan yelled a profanity followed by an apology and zipped out of Cuba's hands, whom of which cursed and quickly went after him. Lycan was still in the door way.

"You two need to invest in locks! Need any help with that, lovebirds?" He dodged the saw and the canon beam sent his way and moved away from the house cackling madly.

Blixer huffed, got up, and closed the door. Cube and Blixer looked at each other, and with a frustrated groan Blixer had conveyed exactly what was on both of their minds... they needed to follow Lycan's advise.


End file.
